


On The Run

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: A 22 year old Tora is on the run and living on the streets when he meets an 18 year old girl named Poppylan. Poppy takes him in to her house and they slowly fall in love.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 91
Kudos: 145





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys sooooo much for reading and a special shout out to those leaving those Kudos and Comments! I love your feedback! 
> 
> This work is based off of the characters authored by the one and only Lilydusk! Such a freaking awesome gal!

Chapter 1. The Meeting 

Poppy~

Living all alone in this little house out in the middle of the country is both a blessing and a curse. All of the friends I grew up with are local and we still communicate regularly. But all of my close family are deceased. My grandma passed 3 months ago, leaving me the family house. I'm 18, so I was able to take over as an adult. I love the house so much, but it is so odd waking up without the sound of my grandmother's cheerful voice and the smell of her delicious freshly baked cookies wafting through the air. Her late night conversations and just the way she would always listened as I cried miserably to her about some cheating ex or a broken friendship got me through my High School years. I miss Mom and Dad, too. Mom was a jokester and loved playing pranks on poor unsuspecting Dad. And Dad simply laughed and went along with it like a good sport. Their pictures, this house, and their random things are all that I have left of them. The pictures may be simply pieces of paper, some so old they are torn or frayed at the ends, yet those pictures mean more to me than anything in this world. They are absolutely priceless. Evidence that their love for me existed in their smiles and in mine. 

Today I decided to do some gardening just like I used to with Granny and Mom. It makes me feel at peace and somehow still close to them. It's a beautiful day out, and my bestfriends Maribelle and Danae plan on stopping by this afternoon. I'll have to stop by the store this morning for 2 new watering cans and seed packets for planting. We are going to plant roses at the front of the house and some vegetables in the backyard. We already have pomegranate and lemon trees that I pick from regularly when the fruit is ripe. 

I got myself dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and slipped on some flats. My extra large breasts are extremely difficult to hide, so I gave up the battle after graduation. I pulled my long hair up in a high ponytail and let a few strands of hair free to frame my face. Too early for a face full of make-up so today I'm fresh faced and ready to work! Took me all of 15 minutes to get showered and fully dressed. I grabbed my purse and headed out of the front door locking it behind me happily. I heard my sweet baby pitbull Blue barking for me to allow him to join from the back of the house, so I turned back and leashed him for the journey. I hummed with him down the little stone path of the house that lead out to the dirt road. 

I waved down the street at Mrs. Anderson who was out watering her lawn. Gave a cheerful 'How are you!' to Mr. Graves who owns the funeral home in town. About a block away from the town grocery store, I saw a young man laying in the grass seemingly asleep and curled around a tree with his belongings hugged underneath him. Hmm... I've never seen him there before. As I stared at the man, Blue barked happily and lifted a leg to pee on a bush. "Blue! You sassy little dog. You already peed", I cooed to him lovingly. At the sound of my voice, the man opened his eyes and lifted his face to look at me. He was a little dirty but gorgeous to look at. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and his lashes were thick, long and dark black just like his long shaggy head of hair. He stared into my eyes and it felt like time had stopped. I swallowed nervously and yanked at Blue's leash to move on into the store. He gave a low growl at the man as we walked away. I turned back to see the man's eyes still trailing me curiously. How odd. A man so young on the streets. Maybe I will grab a meal and offer it to him when we get back out if its not too awkward. Maybe he's just taking a nap? 

Once inside, I put Blue in a cart and wheeled him around. His tongue wagged happily at passersby as I grabbed what I needed. The store owner Mrs. Katsumi waved a hello to us. "Poppy my darling, how are you Sweetheart?" She walked toward me to give a quick hug. "Doing ok, Mrs. Katsumi. Still working through my Grandma's death. But today myself and two friends are planting! I came to grab a few things we need. Do you have rose seeds, and any vegetable seeds left?" Mrs. Katsumi smiled brightly and pointed me in the right direction after another long hug and kiss on the forehead. "If you ever need anything, Dear, don't be too shy to ask. We love you and your family." I gave thanks with a few tears threatening to spill and headed where she pointed. 

When I turned down the aisle, I heard a deep voice ask Mrs. Katsumi if there was a bathroom. Mrs. Katsumi yelled at the man to leave her store right away. I turned back to peak at the gentleman and it was the young man from outside! When he saw me staring he blushed and quickly walked back through the front door without a word. Mrs. Katsumi tsked and went back behind the counter. I finished grabbing my things feeling knots in my stomach for the young man. He just needed help. What was the problem? Why was she judging him because he was a little grubby looking? I walked up to the counter and Mrs. Katsumi proceeded to tell me about the dirty man who had just come in and laughed that she had to throw him out. I simply nodded and pulled out a few bills to pay for the items which included a hot meal and cold water and juice for him. She bagged my things and said her sweet goodbyes. 

When I got back outside, I saw the young man leaning against the wall of the alley in back of the store, taking a leak no doubt. I turned away, blushing at my invasion of his privacy and waited until he was done. After a few minutes, I turned back around to find him back at the spot he was in by the tree sitting up and digging through his backpack. He pulled out an apple and bit into it. It was then that I made my way over. He looked up and noticed me walking his way immediately and brushed some hair back off of his face, straightening up his posture. I tried to smile kindly at him, which seemed to cause a confused look on his face. Blue yapped happily and wagged his tail as we made our way to the tree. Before I could get a word out, Blue ran to the tree, lifted his leg and peed right next to the young man. The young man shifted over slightly to allow the dog more room and chuckled. "Cute dog", he said simply. 

"Um...sorry. He's really sassy today." When I spoke, the man looked up at me and stared into my eyes intensely. I felt my face flushing under his gaze. "I....I got this for you.", I said handing over the meal and drinks in a bag. I extended the bag to him and he took it carefully, brushing my hand with his own. He was such a large man. His hands were twice the size of my own, and he was extremely tall. Well over 6 feet I would guess. He looked at the contents and froze. I could be mistaken, but I could swear I saw a tear form under his eye. His mouth trembled a bit before he spoke finally. "Thank you, ma'am." "Poppylan!", I said with a smile. "My name is Poppylan. But everyone around just calls me Poppy. Whats your name?" He eyed me curiously for a moment, most likely wondering if he could trust me. Poor guy. He must be going through a lot right now and was afraid. Even of little old me. "Tora", he said in that beautiful deep voice of his. I could listen to him talk on replay all day. His voice was like a rich thick velvet. "Well, Tora. Its nice to meet you. Is everything ok with you? A-are you staying out here?" Tora blushed and turned his gaze away from me. "Yeah.", he said simply. No way. I don't know why and I know this could be super dangerous, and Maribelle and Danae would freaking never let me hear the end of it, but I felt like I should offer him help. He didn't look like a drug addict, and he didn't look or sound insane. 

"Mr. Tora, I have a house just up the lane. Um...would you like to come and get cleaned up? Take a shower and I can have your clothes washed for you if you need?" Tora looked at me as if I grew horns on my head and was talking like a lunatic. "Wouldn't ya family be upset with ya bringing some stray into ya home? I'm hardly decent." He looked defeated with that last sentence. "I live alone, Tora. My family passed away. There will be no judgement towards you." Tora looked back up at me hopefully this time. He thought for a few seconds before agreeing. "Ok. Thank you." He stood up and grabbed his belongings. Blue jumped and skipped along the dirt path as Tora followed behind us, my groceries bags in his hands. 

We reached the house in no time. When I stood at the front door to unlock it, I could feel Tora looming behind me. It made me shiver, and I wondered if he noticed. "Come on in, Tora. Make yourself at home. The bathroom is just down the hall on the right. There are clean towels inside of the bathroom. Oh..I think I have some of my Dads clothes still if you want to have something clean while your clothes are washing. Just throw your dirty clothes outside the door for me and I will go get the clean ones and place them on the bench right outside of the bathroom door for you." Tora set down the groceries and peered around the room, then took a deep breath before looking out of the window up and down the road. "Thanks again, Poppylan. I won't be a bother to ya. I promise. I'll be in and outta ya hair." My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me. He was so handsome. I've never seen anyone like him before. He had on a hoodie and sweatpants so his whole body was covered. But his face....his face and those eyes...they held so many wonders in them. I couldn't help but be drawn to him. "Ah..you said earlier you had nowhere to go right? Well I have a guest room that you can use until you get on your feet. Would you like that?" Tora's eyes widened in shock. I could see various emotions flitting before his eyes as they literally blinked rapidly as if I really did sprout horns or wings. "Ya really would do that for me? A stranger?" I nodded and tried my best to smile at him kindly. "Absolutely. You just look down on your luck right now and could use a kind person to help. I don't mind. I am all alone like I said and a little help around the house wouldn't be so bad." Tora simply nodded, lips trembling again. "Yeah, I'll take ya up on that offer. Don't have nowhere to go right now." I didn't want to ask him why just yet. He seemed a little on edge. Sad and afraid. "Ok!", I said clapping my hands together loudly, on the verge of tears once again. "Lets get you that shower and clean clothes then. I'll show you to the guest room and you can put your things away in there first." 

When I took Tora to what was my Dad's old room, he looked around and began to relax a little. There was only one small window that was high up on the wall which he seemed to appreciate for some reason. He set down his bag on the bed and bent to take off his shoes and socks. I showed him the dresser with some of my Dads clothes still folded inside. I grabbed a pair of grey cotton shorts with a drawstring and a black Van Halen T-shirt. He took the clothes from me and again muttered his thanks, his cheeks a rosy red. "Ok, I'll leave you to it. Go ahead and take your time getting comfy and take a shower. I have two of my bestfriends coming this afternoon for gardening. You are more than welcome to join us outside or take a nice nap in the bed if you wish. Please feel comfortable here and let me know if you need anything at all." Tora held the clothes in his hand and smiled up at me. A genuine smile. And he had dimples! If I was chocolate, I'd melt. 

I exited the room and gave him his privacy. The girls would be over soon, so I wanted to get everything set up for our little gardening party. I heard the floorboards squeak as Tora walked into the kitchen to find me. "Look, I really appreciate what ya doin' for me. I promise I will help you and earn my stay. Anythin' ya need, I'll get it done for ya." I set down the snack tray and peered up at him. "Thank you, Tora. I would like that. I'll let you know if there is anything I need. In the meantime mister, get cleaned up! You can help me with the set up for my mini garden party!" Tora shifted nervously on his feet and turned to head to the bathroom to wash. I watched him go. 

********************

"Still need help?", a voice called behind me 30 minutes later as I made the lemonade. I looked up to see Tora in all of his male glory standing before me. He had colorful tattoos now on display. His arms had peonies and coy swimming up stream. And on his leg was a tiger. His namesake, I guess? He watched me closely as I observed him from head to toe interestingly. "Ahem", he cleared his throat. "Done checkin' me out, Sweetheart?", he said with a devilish grin. I felt myself flush. 'I'm probably as red as a damned Tomato.' "You...um... you clean up well, Tora. You look completely different without the h-hoodie and stuff. I put your clothes in the wash for you", I said. He continued to grin, exposing those gorgeous dimples. "Oh yeah? Well ya look absolutely stunning. Couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw ya. Thought I died and went to heaven. Still feel like I did. And thanks again, Sweetheart." I nodded at him, not saying a word as he walked up closer to me. "Again, do ya still need help, Sweetheart?" His lips were inches from my ear. I shuddered and closed my eyes at the sensation of his breath gently blowing against it. "Yeah! Can you take out the trash? Dumpster is out front on the curb." Tora didn't need to be asked twice. He reacted quickly and got the job done, coming back for more. "All done, Sweetheart. Anythin' else?" I looked around. "Hmmmmm..... well...I don't have anything for you to do right now. I'm not going to set up until closer for them to arrive. You can take a break. Oh! And I just remembered that I have the Nintendo Classic with all those games. You are more than welcome to play if you like!" 

"Sure thing, Poppy. I do like to play games. Where's it at?" Poppy pointed to the livingroom TV and he sauntered over, turned on the system and plopped down on the couch with one last grin in my direction. I smiled back and continued my work in the kitchen. Maribelle and Danae would be over soon and I knew they would give me the third degree about him. I planned on telling them he was a friend of mine come to visit. How much they would believe me I didn't know. Especially since I never mentioned him before. Maybe I should give them a heads up. 

I walked down the hall to my room to grab my phone from the dresser. I opened my text thread and group messaged Maribelle and Danae. 

'Hey girls! Can't wait to see you! Just a heads up, I have a guy friend over today. Please don't press him. He's been feeling depressed and I let him come over to play some games and help in the yard. No third degree, ladies. 😉' 

I immediately got a text back from Danae: 

'No problem, Pop. I won't press loverboy for you. Can't promise about Maribelle 🤣🤣' 

Then Maribelle replied: 

'Loverboy, hmmm.... 😈😈'

I sighed. Yep, no hope there. He was getting grilled. Might as well give him a heads up as well so he doesn't get uncomfortable. I walked back in the livingroom and he was no longer on the couch. I went into the kitchen, no Tora. I walked back down the hall to his guest room and he had his back turned whispering on the phone. 

'Any word on the clans whereabouts? The police looking for me yet? What about Vincent? I know... I've got my head down in the country. Nah, he won't find me here. Got a place to stay. Alright. Let me know if anything changes.' 

I snuck back to the kitchen and put the lemonade in the fridge. Tora walked past and winked on his way back to the couch. "Tora?" He stopped in his tracks and stared into my eyes. "Yeah, Poppy?" "Um.. remember I said my friends are coming? Well...they're a little nosey and like to ask questions. You don't have to answer any, ok? If you feel uncomfortable at any point, please let me know and I'll address it." Tora grinned, once again parading those beautiful dimples around. "Dont worry, Poppy. I can handle two nosey females. I've taken on much worse." The tone in his voice may be playful, but I didn't miss the change in his eyes that told me he very well meant what he said. And it made my heart ached for him. Much worse? I wondered if one day he would open up to me....

To be continued ~


	2. Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle and Danae grill Tora and Poppy hilariously. 
> 
> Tora and Poppy have a deep conversation over green tea sitting on her porch at night.

On The Run

Chapter 2: Garden Party

Tora~

"Heeeellllloooooooo!!!!", came a loud yell at Poppy's front door as the doorbell rang over and over. Poppy gave me a quick glance and headed to answer. As soon as she opened the door, two shorties just like herself burst inside and immediately scanned the room for what appeared to be her guest. Me. I was standing in the kitchen helping Poppy get the snack tray together to carry out for the ladies. "Who is that tall dark hunk, Poppy? And why the hell have you never brought him over before!", called one of the girls I was soon to find out was Maribelle. Poppy blushed and told Maribelle to calm down. Seein' how flustered she was, I answered for her. "I'm Tora. Nice to meet ya ladies", I said with the biggest grin I could muster, showing off my dimples in the process. "And he's got dimples! SWOON!", Danae said with a hand on her forehead and her eyes closed playfully. "Ok, ok, cut it out. He's here to help out and relax. Don't bug him. Seriously, girls!", Poppy chastised. "Anyway Tora, this is Maribelle", she introduced the auburn haired girl, "and this is Danae", the honey blonde with the red lipstick raised her hand and smiled. "Hey hey hey!", they both called out in unison. 

Maribelle started the third degree with no time to waste before even setting her bags down. "Soooooooo, Tora! We've been bestfriends with Poppy our whole life. We're cousins! And we've never heard of you. How did you guys meet?" I was prepared for the mock inquisition. "Met her at the store. She looked like a goddamned angel and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. We've been around each other recently ever since. We haven't known each other super long, but it sure as hell feels like it. She's a wonderful person with a big heart." Poppy flashed a relieved smile at me and I returned it. "Sounds like something out of a movie, Pops! So freaking sweet. I'm happy you met someone, girl.", Danae said hugging Poppy from behind. Poppy patted her arm still smiling. "But next time you meet a man, you better spill the beans!", Maribelle said playfully slapping her thigh. "I'm not done yet with you, Mister Tora. Have you ever gotten anyone pregnant?" My eyes widened and I almost choked on my own saliva. Poppy and Danae both screamed in unison, "MARIBELLE!" Maribelle shrugged. "What? As handsome as he is why is it hard to think he wouldn't be sowing his wild oats out there? It's just a question." Once I gained my composure back, I cleared my throat and answered her. I tugged nervously on the neck of my T-shirt under the scope of Maribelle's stare down. "Nope. Never." Maribelle nodded. "See? No harm no fowl." Poppy scowled at her friend while Danae tsked. 

Gratefully Maribelle decided to change the fuckin' subject. For now atleast. "Anyway girl, we brought some meat to throw on the grill in the backyard for lunch. Looks like you have plenty of sexy meat here already though", Maribelle said holding up a large heavy bag and winking at Poppy. Poppy slapped Maribelle's arm with a wrinkle of her nose and a pout. So fuckin' cute. I stepped forward immediately and took the heavy bag for her and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. "Wooooow.. not only fine as hell but such a gentleman!", Maribelle winked at me now. I simply shook my head and chuckled. "Grandma would have LOVED this catch, girl. Soooo much better than Julri." I saw Poppy frown at the mention of that name. I'm guessin' some dickhead ex. Intrigued, I couldn't help but ask. "Whose Ju-lurie?", I said purposely fuckin' up his shitty name. All three girls looked at me with their eyes wide and mouths opened. Poppy turned bright red and looked away as the girls eyed each other as if they were speaking telepathically, deciding how to answer. 

"Well, he is Poppy's punk ass ex-boyfriend.", Danae answered rubbing Poppy's back to comfort her. "Straight up loser", Maribelle nodded. "Nothing like the strapping young man you are", Danae chimed back in. "Oh yeah? Well, what did the bastard do?", I inquired further. Poppy stayed silent and fidgeted with her shirt. "Cheater, liar, narcissist, asshole, you name it Mr.! A real piece of shit to our dear Poppylan!" Cheater, huh? "What a fuckin' asshat. Well if I had a girl as beautiful as Poppylan, I'd never fuckin' cheat. I'd be content for the rest of my life", I answered truthfully, looking directly at Poppy. She looked up at me shyly and played with her ponytail. Danae nudged Poppy with her shoulder and grinned. "Friend, eh?", she said a little above a whisper. Poppy pinched her arm and Danae yelped. I stiffled a laugh and glanced over at Poppy to see her smirking back at me. Fiesty ass girl. 

These girls were actually entertaining. Not bothersome at all. However, Maribelle did succeed in makin' me sweat. "Alright girls, let's get started on the roses up front before it gets too hot out. Tora, can you bring out the lemonade tray, please?" I nodded and grabbed the tray, following the girls out the front door. Blue barked up a storm behind Poppy's bedroom door. There was a fence around the whole house, so I asked her if she wanted me to let him out for fresh air. "Sure. Bring him to the backyard for now so he doesn't trample over our hard work", she said flexing a bicep at me. "Pretty impressive little lump ya got on ya arm, Sweetheart. Should call ya Hercules from now on." Poppy shook her head and her face flushed. "No...that would be you, Tora." She turned away and took off to join her friends before I could reply. So she's been checking me out, huh? PFFT.

I set the tray down and went back in the house for Blue. Soon as I opened the door, he jet out like a rocket and his little feet scrambled across the wood floor toward the open front door. I ran after him and caught him just in time before he launched off the porch into the flower beds Poppy and the girls were creating. I picked him up and took him to his little dog house in the back yard, closing the wired fence behind me. Blue went inside and didn't make a peep. Coming back around to the front, I saw the girls immersed in their work. Wiping sweat off of their foreheads as the sun beat down on them. "Ooohh, I just remembered we didn't put on our hats! No wonder we are so damn hot. Maribelle, can you grab our hats? Ours are in the yellow bag we brought.", Danae asked. I stepped forward before Maribelle could reply. "I can grab them for ya. Poppy, where is yours?" Poppy looked up with a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She looked so damn cute. I couldn't help but put on a stupid fucking grin at her. She smiled back at me and said, "Its in my room hanging on the hook on the back of the door. Thank you, Tora." "S'no problem, Sweetheart." Maribelle snapped her head up. "Sweetheart, huh? Just a friend?", she mimicked Danae from earlier. Poppy picked up her little shovel and pointed it at Maribelle threateningly with a frown that I took meant 'shut the fuck up'. I laughed aloud openly at that. "Careful, girls. Poppy may look harmless enough, but I can guarantee ya that there's a little beast in there somewhere.", I said. Maribelle raised her hands in mock surrender and got back to work. 

I grabbed the girls hats out of their bag and stalked over to Poppy's room. It was so fuckin' adorable. There was stuffed animals and little trinkets on every shelf. She has a shit ton of books, too. I picked one up out of curiosity. Shit, this ones some type of erotica. She into that kinky shit? Well I'll be damned. I think it's going to be long night. I placed the book back where I found it and grabbed her hat from exactly where she said it was. Before I walked out, I caught a picture of her and her parents smiling on her dresser. She had on a sun hat and a floral dress. She looked like an angel. Now I'm convinced she really is one. On my way back out, I overheard the girls whispering. "Pops, he's so super huge. You feel comfortable alone with him in your house? I mean, how well do you know him if you never introduced us until today?", one of the girls who I guessed was Danae asked. Then I heard Poppy's voice firm and defensive. "I know him well enough to trust him, and I haven't introduced you because you two are insufferably nosey sometimes. Hmph!" Danae and Maribelle gasped at the same time. "Somebody is feeling sassy today", Maribelle said. "Yeah, our Pops is real sassy.", Danae agreed. 

I cleared my throat and walked out of the door. All three peered up at me with their hands over their brows to block the sun. "Here's ya hats, ladies. I think I'll get the meat on the grill now so it'll be ready for lunch. Poppy, wanna show me where all ya stuff is at?" Poppy stood up and dusted her hands on her shorts. "Yeah, let's go grab everything." When she got close to me, I couldn't help myself. I reached up and wiped away the dirt with my thumb from her cheek. "T-t-thank you, Tora.", she said placing a hand on my chest. "Don't be too long 'grabbing everything'. We'll miss you", Danae called over her shoulder sarcastically. Poppy rolled her eyes and glanced at me. I couldn't help but chuckle. She swatted my arm playfully. "Don't encourage them, Tora! They won't freaking stop." "Sorry, Sweetheart. It's kinda funny seeing them tease ya like that." She pouted and stomped into the house. Poppy showed me where the grill was and all her grilling tools while the girls plugged away out front. She helped me bring everything to the back and Blue stuck his head out of his little house to watch us set up. "Sup, Blue?", I called to him. The dog barked once in response and Poppy giggled. 

Took me a few hours to have everything smoked and ready, and by that time, everyone was hungry and making their way to the backyard. The smell of grilled chicken, links and steaks caught their attention. "Smells great, Tora! Here we have a man who looks good and appears to cook good, too. Does it get any better?", Danae asked with a smirk. "Sure it does", I said and darted my eyes toward Poppy who had her hands on her hips. "Why don't we set up the bench with plates and cups for Tora, girls", Poppy said as she walked back inside, not waiting for their reply. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Must be another telepathic convo they were having again. Whatever it was, they seemed to agree on it. They followed Poppy wordlessly this time. 

After lunch, the girls got to work in the backyard digging and planting seeds for vegetables. Took them less time than the flowers for some reason. I went back to playing video games while Blue sat next to me on the couch. When they were done, the girls packed up all of their shit and bid Poppy and myself goodbye. I grabbed Blue in my arm and walked back put front to stand next to Poppy. She peered up at me and placed an arm around my back. My eyes widened at the gesture in momentary shock, but her touching me felt good. Nobody touches me. Too afraid to even get close. "Thanks for grilling the food for us, Tora. You did an awesome job! Everything was delicious!", Danae said complementing my grilling skills. "Sure thing", I replied. Maribelle smiled at me and yelled out the window of the car, "You take good care of our Poppy, now! She's all yours!" "With my life", I replied back. Poppy's hand on my side grasped me a little firmer at that. She looked up at me with her sparkling brown eyes. I could get lost in them. They both waved as they drove off. 

Poppy plopped down on the porch as if she was going to pass out from exhaustion. Blue jumped out of my arms and into her lap. "Ffeeeeww", she said as she fanned herself. "Doin' all right there, Pop?" She looked at me and her lips curved into a delicious smile. Her lips looked so plump. I wondered what it would be like to taste them with my own. It's way too soon, though. We are still strangers and just getting to know each other. I'd give her as much time and space as she needed. Let her make the moves. Set the pace. I'm ok with whatever she is ok with. "I'm fine. Those two are just....a bit much. I think I'm gonna go in and get a quick shower now." I nodded. "You do that, Sweetheart. I'll just clean up for ya real quick while ya get settled." She got up and lugged her body into the house as I made myself scarce and cleaned up the yard and the kitchen. 

********************

"Blue's Clues! Blue's Clues! Sit down in my thinking chair and think, think, THIIIINNKK!", Poppy sang as she spun in a circle, and her dog Blue jumped and barked. She was fresh out of the shower with just a large T-shirt and boyshorts. Her hair hung loose down her back in cascading waves that could make you sea sick if you looked for too long. She was one word...gorgeous. Could I ever hope to be anything more than a stranger she was helping out temporarily? I guess time will tell. The thought of one day having to leave her made my insides turn. "Cause when we use our minds and take a step at a time, We can do any THING... that we wanna do! Woooo!!" I just stood in the hall watching and chuckled. Blue wagged his tail and jumped up excitedly into Poppy's arms. "Blue is such a good baby! My baby Blue." She hugged him and he licked her face. "Come on now Blue! I'm all sticky my baby!" I walked into the livingroom and clapped. "That was a hell of a show, Sweetheart. I rather enjoyed it." Poppy froze and looked at me embarrassed. "O-oh. We just play like that. He likes the song", she said barely above a whisper. She picked up Blue and held him in her arms like a baby. His little legs jet out into the air and his tongue stuck out playfully. Soon as I walked over he got the jumping and barking again. "Tora! I think he really likes you! Hahaa.", she laughed. I tickled his stomach and he moved around excitedly in her arms. "Come here Blue!", I called to him. He jumped out of Poppy's arms and into mine, licking my face the same way he did hers. "Shit, Blue! Ya really did warm up to me." Poppy smiled and reached for Blue again. "I'm gonna take him in my room so he can get some rest in his doggy bed. Do you want to sit with me and drink some hot tea on the porch?" "Yeah, sounds cool. I'll get the kettle going while ya deal with Mr. Blue's Clues." "Pffft, Ok. Thanks." 

While she disappeared, I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. This woman has only known me for a few hours. Not even a full damn day, and she treats me like more than just a guest. She treats me like I belong here. Like this is my home. And its un-fuckin-believable. I'm convinced this girl can't possibly be real. Maybe I am dead after all? Or I'm just a lucky son of a bitch. Nobody, not one fuckin' person asked if I needed anythin' or showed an ounce of kindness my whole fuckin' life besides Quincey, Gyu, Joe and old Alice. This young girl has a heart of gold. And I'll be damned if I ever do her wrong. She even wrapped her arm around my back earlier in front of her friends. She spoke about me as if she knew me for years. The high I was feeling kept being pushed down by the thought that this would one day have to end. No way was she keeping me with her. She could tell me to leave right now if she wanted. She was just bein' kind to a lowlife stranger.... The thought of that shit hurt. And I wasn't all the way sure why. I was used to people comin' and goin' outta my life. 

She returned right as the kettle whistled. She took care of the tea making and set two steaming cups on a tray and ushered me out onto the front porch. We sat next to each other, legs touching and both feeling.... alive. Happy. Safe? I felt like for once I could let my guard down just a little bit. Not be too anxious. I noticed the night air was a little cold and she didn't bring anything to place over her shoulders. "Ya cold? I asked. "Yeah, I'm always c-cold. My family used to call me Chilli as a nickname when I was little." "Adorable. Little Chilli." We both laughed. "Mind if I put my arm around ya shoulder? To keep ya warm?" Poppy took a sip from her cup and looked up at me curiously. "O-oh. Ok. That would be nice." I pulled her gently closer to me and placed my right arm around her shoulders. "No wonder ya cold, Sweetheart. Ya aren't dressed. Got anything under the big ass shirt?", I asked with a smirk. She turned bright fuckin' red. "You bet I do!", she said with a snap of her neck. "Just teasin', Poppy. Don't go getting all excited on me.", I said back. She sighed. "I'm sorry about all the questions they were asking you. They really do mean well. You just look a little.....", she trailed off. "Tall, dark, suspicious, scary?", I finished for her. She frowned and then moved to take my free hand that hung over her shoulder in hers. I squeezed it gently. "Maybe to most outsiders. They weren't afraid of you, though. Tora, I know we just met, but I feel close to you. It makes me angry when people judge you and treat you badly. I just want you to have a chance at being happy. I'm all alone, and I don't have many people around me. Seeing you all alone made me feel a connection to you that I can't describe. You're so young like me and you deserve a chance, Tora. Do you feel that way, too?", she said peering up at me with those big fuckin' eyes that made me feel like I was the King of the world. Fuck riches. If this girl kept looking at me like this, I'd have all that I needed to have a happy life. 

I took a sip of tea and swallowed, trying to think of what to say. I couldn't let her know exactly who I was or what I did. She'd probably slam the door in my face and I wouldn't blame her. "Honestly, I come from a very fucked up background. Never stood much of a chance from the moment I entered the world. A ward of the state. No parents. Adoption center to fucked up foster homes where they treated us like shit. Then.... all kinds of hell.", I let trail off. "Poppy, My life is fucked." I felt her flinch slightly when I said that. I hugged her closer and felt her relax. "Seein' ya and bein' next to ya makes me feel so fuckin' good I could fly." She looked into my eyes, her own shiny with fresh tears falling down her face. She's so beautiful...even crying like this. I continued.  
"Not once in my life have I felt this way. I've always been alone. On the floor. Cold. No affection. Just rejection and abuse. Abuse of my body, mind and soul. Manipulated. Made to feel like my choices are never my own. S'why ya found me out by a damn tree...." I couldn't believe how brutally honest I just was with a stranger. I've killed people with these hands of mine. Watched the life seep out of their eyes. If anyone asked a personal question, their ass was grass. Telling could get you killed. I told her enough about me without telling too much. I'd spare her the really fucked up shit I've been through. But at the same time, she wasn't just any stranger was she? Somethin' about her made me feel like I could trust her. Maybe because she trusted a fuckin' clan member slash murderer into her home and had no damn clue. She believed in me. Believed I deserved a chance. Every other adult I knew thought I should be dead or in jail. She wiped her tears and squeezed my hand tighter. "Oh....Tora", she said. Her lips trembling. She sniffled and apologized for bein' a blubberin' fool. "Nothin' to apologize for, Sweetheart. I'm sorry I laid it on so thick. I just feel open around ya. Can't help it." She nodded sadly. 

She quietly processed what I said and continued sipping from her cup. I looked down at her to find her eyes now dry and a soft smile on her lips. I hated pity. It usually enraged me to see people look at me as if I was a sorry sack of shit. A thing to feel either sorry for or afraid of. But her tears made my heart swell with something else.... After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "Oh...I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Tora. It makes my heart ache for you. No one deserves a life like that. No child deserves that." She layed her head on my shoulder. We both sat awkwardly in silence for a long time. I had no idea what the fuck to say to that. I agreed. All my life I agreed. It's like she could see down to my soul. She understood me. Took the time to do so. And I fuckin' appreciated it more than anything in the world. She spoke again, breaking the silence like an ice pick on a thick slate of ice. "How long have you been out there....by that tree where I found you?" I squeezed her hand gently and replied, "Just overnight. You are the first person that said a single goddamned word to me in 24 hours. Everyone treated me like shit when or if I needed to approach them or simply ignored me. What made ya talk to me?" Poppy looked up at the full moon deep in thought. "When I looked at you, I saw someone that.... I can't really explain. I just felt in my heart that you weren't a bad guy. Just needed some help. That was confirmed for me when Mrs. Katsumi rudely told you to leave after you simply asked if you could use the bathroom. By the way, she had one. She just judged you unfairly by how you look. It upset me..." It upset her that someone was mean to a complete stranger? What planet is this girl from? 

I pinched myself. Yep. I did it. She looked over at me confused. "Pfft. What was that for?", she asked. "Makin' sure I'm really alive. Can't believe I met someone like ya." I looked down at her then. My eyes can be intense for a lot of people, yet she wasn't afraid to hold my gaze. We looked into each others eyes. Our faces only a few inches apart. She smiled at me shyly. I couldn't help but to tease her to lighten up the mood. "Besides...ya friends think I'm a tall, dark and STRAPPING young man, Pops. And they want me to take good care of ya. What do ya think about that? Lettin' me take care of ya?" She chuckled at the mention of the silly shit her friends said to us. "I think I would like that, Tora. I think I would like that alot." I froze and I'm sure I resembled a deer caught in headlights. She wanted me to take care of her? Did that mean she wanted me to stick around. "I gotta be honest again right now, Poppy. I have a dangerous past and I'm hoping it won't catch up to me being here. I don't want to put ya in any danger.... do ya want me to leave?" She let go of my hand and turned her whole body to face me. I could feel my own body tense and I braced myself for the moment she would say that I had to go.

Her gaze was now fierce and she looked at me seriously. I could barely look her in the eyes. "Tora, no matter what danger may lay ahead, I don't want you to leave. You are welcome here as long as you need to be. And I want you to know that. You've made me happier than I've been since before my family passed away. I know we don't really know each other, but Tora, I want to know you. I want to help you get on your own feet and I want to make you genuinely happy."  
She wanted me to stay? As long as I wanted? Well.. I hope she was prepared for forever. I've had everything I've ever loved snatched away from me. I'll be damned if I let this miracle of a girl get taken away, too. "I'm sorry about ya family, Sweetheart. I'll be here by ya side as long as ya allow me to. I won't ever leave ya unless ya ask me. I'll protect ya and do anythin' for ya." "Thank you, Tora. I'm so happy I met you." She smiled widely up at me and I pinched at her cheek. She giggled and swatted at my arm. "I'm happy I met ya, too. Happier than I can express right now. But one day, Poppy, one day I swear I'm going to show ya how much all this means to me." 

To be continued....


	3. EX Boyfriend    Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is through Poppy's eyes. Next chapter will be through Tora's. 
> 
> Julri makes an appearance and Poppy gets curious about the man she let in her home.

Chapter 3: Ex- Boyfriends Part 1 

Poppy~ 

As we sat outside, we continued to laugh and talk as if we knew each other all our lives. Nobody would believe we just met. Hell, we played it off perfectly with Maribelle and Danae. He wasn't....strange. Mysterious, but not strange. I could get used to having him around. Besides, he was the most handsome man I think I've ever laid eyes on. Dude is ripped, and he has long gorgeous hair and beautiful eyes that you could get lost in. I don't want to be too forward too soon, but I would definitely want to kiss him at some point. I guess we can work our way there. I blushed and turned my head away from him at the thought. He noticed. "What's got ya all red over there, young lady?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring back amusingly at me. His golden eyes dancing in the moonlight. "N-nothing." He smiled that gorgeous smile just then that made me want to risk it all! I had to cross my legs and chastise myself internally. 'Giiiiirrrrllll! You are a virgin! Cool those hot pants down and get to know dude first before giving him a part of you that you can never get back.' Common sense. I swallowed and let myself relax again. 

"Um... Do you want to go inside now? I was gonna take a quick shower, and maybe watch a movie?" He smirked at me without immediately answering. I couldn't help but smile back at him and giggle. I just knew there was some commical pervy comment floating around in his head. "Sure thing. Sweetheart. Let's go in." He stood and extended a hand to help lift me up. When I stood, he kept holding my hand. "Poppylan?", he said now with a more serious look. "Yes, Tora?" "This is the first night I'll be stayin' with ya. Are ya sure ya comfortable with me, a virtual stranger, stayin' in ya house all alone with ya? I just don't want ya to think ya have to. If ya want me to leave, I won't think the worst of ya for it." My heart beat so loud in my chest I could hear it reverberating in my ears. I felt like I had to do something to make him believe that I was sincere about him staying here. He looked so sad. I squeezed his hand and put the other on his chest and looked him square in the eyes. "Tora, I want you here with me. I am not afraid of you. And for some reason I trust you. I hope you will not break that trust. I really want to help you in any way I can. And if having a roof over your head and a full belly is the way I can help right now, so be it. I... I kind of like you, too. And so does Blue. So there's that." 

Tora let go of my hand and hugged me. For a minute I stood in shock with my arms down by my side, afraid to touch him. His hold on me only tightened around my shoulders so I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. We held each other silently for a while before he spoke again. Letting go only enough to look down at me, he said, "Thank ya, Poppy. Thank ya from the bottom of my heart for doin' this for me. I can't really put into words how this makes me feel. I'm not too good with explainin' that type of shit. But....Poppy, I like ya too. Hell, I even like Blue. And I promise not to break ya trust." He likes me? This godly built man likes....me? They used to call me Plain Jane Poppy in High School. I didn't wear any make-up and I am still into animation and cute cartoons and animals. Everyone else was into sex, drugs, booze, ditching school, and acting like immature adults. I had to know. "Tora...you don't think I'm lame or anything? I know you went in my room to grab my hat earlier, and I was afraid you'd see all the kiddy stuff I've held on to." Tora raised an eyebrow. "I saw more than that, Sweetheart", he teased. "W-what? Did you look at my p-panties?" I asked alarmed. "Hell no! I didn't go in any of ya drawers. I'm a lot of shit, but I'm not one to dig in a girls underwear drawer. Ya hat was on the back of ya door.", he laughed. "I'm talking about ya books. Those dirty books ya keep in ya room, Sweetheart. Ya into that type of stuff....or just curious?" I couldn't figure out which was more embarrassing. Him seeing my strawberry print bikini underwear, or the erotica that I kept on my book shelves. My secret guilty pleasure. If I'm going to be a virgin, I can at least DREAM can't I?

"Ummm...Tora? I don't know what you're talking about", I said as I blushed redder than a tomato. He simply chuckled. "Besides, I have got to get a shower , Mr.! So we can watch a movie. We can watch the TV by the fireplace. I'll be right out." I didn't give him time to reply. I darted to the master bathroom connected to my room and shut the door. 'Why the hell did I just run?' I cackled at myself like a witch. He's probably laughing at me, too. I got free of all my clothes and stepped into the warm water. It was soothing to the touch. I closed my eyes as water bounced off the back of my head and thought of Tora. His strong arms wrapped around me....His lips kissing every inch of my body so slowly it suffocates me with want. His hands touching and rubbing my large breasts in his hands. His mouth sucking my nipples and twisting, causing me to shake with pleasure. His manhood, erect and ready to plunge into my forbidden island. There, no man has ventured before. I could see his body, just like the statue of David, beautiful and wanting. Calling me to it like a song. I can touch his body as he stares down at me, eyes full of lust and desire. He wants me, and I want him. And we come together so perfectly. I see all this with my eyes closed. 

When I had dried off, I put on a red lacey sleep dress that was see through at the breasts. The short dress hugged my body in all the right places. I was always insecure about my curvy body, but looking at my reflection in the mirror, I saw a sexy young woman. Not the plump and awkward girl that I used to see. I brushed my hair out and wore it down. I placed my black silk robe over my shoulders and tied the little sash on my right side. Done. I took one last look at myself and decided I was ready to face Tora. I wondered what he would think of how I looked. 

When I came out into the living room, Tora was leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. Upon getting closer, he opened one eye and glanced at me. Seeing what I was dressed in I assumed, he opened both eyes and shot straight up, brushing his hair out of his face. "Uh...ya all ready to watch a movie now?", he said staring at me intently. I would he blind to miss the way he looked at me with desire. He wanted me. And I couldn't deny that I wanted him, too. But he is literally a stranger I brought home. What would he think of me if I gave in to him so quickly? What would I think of myself? I licked my lips and his breath caught. He gave me a once over with his eyes and they appeared to have slightly narrowed. "Yeah, I'll turn on the fire and we can browse some movies and pick one we both like. He didn't say a word. Just watched me move from one side of the room to the other. I smiled to myself. Wasn't this what I wanted? For him to notice me? What game was I playing here... I felt excited and nervous at the same time. The weight of his stare was getting to me. 

Just as I bent over to light the fire, we heard loud screeching that made us both jump up. Tora was on his feet in a flash, whipping around to look out of the window. I came up slowly behind him and placed a hand on his back. He looked back at me reassuringly and them focused outside again. A car was driving like a bat out of hell straight down the road. The headlights blindingly bright. When the car got closer, Tora instinctively stepped in front of me. It looked like the car was coming for the gate. "Oh my God, Tora! I think they're going to crash into the gate!" He pulled me into the kitchen and hugged me tightly, still looking out of the window as the car came to a screeching hault. We both saw what appeared to be a very drunk and stumbling man got out. I looked closely in horror recognizing the young man. "Julri..", I let slip from my lips. It was loud enough for Tora to hear. "This the fucker ya used to date?" I nodded. Tora saw the panic on my face and became enraged. "Go in ya room. I'll take care of him." "Tora, please. He's drunk and...and.. " Tora smiled at me and touched my face gently. I leaned into his large hand and placed a hand on his chest. "Ya think I'm scared of some little drunk punk? I've dealt with a whole hell of a lot worse. Go on, Sweetheart. I don't want ya hurt." 

I ran to my bedroom and shut the door. After a good 10 minutes I couldn't hear anything and grew anxious. I opened my bedroom door and looked out of the window. I saw Tora holding Julri by his shirt collar as Julri appeared to be pleading with his hands. Tora was angry, and his gorgeous eyes now resembled hells embers. His eyes were narrowed and dangerous. He scowled at Julri and lifted his fist up in the air. I gasped and placed a hand over my chest. Julri is an idiot, but I didn't want him hurt or dead. I ran through the hall and out of the front door. Upon hearing the front door unlock, Tora's head shot up and he looked at me with such fury that it scared and shocked me. He must have seen how I was looking at him because his face softened and he loosened his hold on Julri, letting him fall onto the floor on his ass. "Get the fuck outta here, and don't ya ever come back. Ya coulda killed us!" Julri got up and as far away from Tora as he could. He turned to see me standing in the doorway. "Poppy? Please, I.. I just came to say sorry. I..." "Julri, I'm not interested in your apology. Just leave, just like he asked you to. And don't come back." I was shaking. I held onto my robe and tried to stand up straight, but I fought to keep my bottom lip from trembling. I was still afraid of just how scary Tora looked. He looked like he wanted to really hurt Julri. Maybe even kill him.... Was this normal for him? Was this the life he was running away from? I planned on getting to the bottom of just who I let into my home. He owed me the truth. So much for cuddles and movies! 

***************

To be continued....


	4. EX Boyfriend    Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's POV on meeting with Julri....

Chapter 4: Ex Boyfriends Part 2

Tora~ 

Shit. Poppy's friends are something else, that's for sure. She was damn right to warn me. But all in all, at least they seem to like me and trust me here with her for some reason. I know they saw my tattoos and surprisingly they didn't mention them. Maribelle was more concerned about whether or not I got anyone pregnant. Really? No one has ever asked me shit like that. Those two didn't seem to be afraid of much.To me, at least. I also wondered how they would feel to know I'm staying here alone other her? We definitely left that part out. If I spend any extended amount of time here with Poppy, those two will be on my ass. Maribelle in her own is one tough cookie. I hope for my sake she never becomes an investigator. She'd have some of the hardest criminals I know singing like a canary. 

After all of the debacle with the girls and the Blues Clues show, which was fuckin' adorable, we came outside on the porch under the full moon. I never sat back and just looked up in the sky before. Too busy wiping blood off of myself after a job, or making a run for it from the police. Holding hands as she rested her head on my shoulder feels like fuckin' heaven. I've never had intimacy like this. Never had love. And never knew how good it would feel to have someone touch me like she does. Sure I've had a few quick fucks with random women but they were unemotional and I never spoke to them again. It was usually when I just got back from a particularly fucked up job and wanted to either fuck or punch somethin'. This was way different. I felt wanted. Needed even. And for somethin' other than hurting someone. She didn't want anything from me, which set her apart from everyone else. She wanted to give me somethin'. And had nothing she wanted back in return. 

I took a quick glance down at her and she was turning red again. Hmm... wonder whats on her mind. "What's got ya all red over there young lady?", I asked smirkin' at her. She looked up at me and fumbled over her words until she got a solid "Nothing" out. I didn't reply. Just looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "Um... Do you want to go inside now? I was gonna take a quick shower, and maybe watch a movie?" A shower, huh? If I could turn into a fuckin' fly on the wall. She smiled up at me and giggled waiting for me to speak. "Sure thing. Sweetheart. Let's go in." I stood up and extended a hand to help lift her. When she stood, I purposely kept holding her hand in mine. "Poppylan?", I said now with a more serious look. "Yes, Tora?", she said. Fuck...I love my name on her lips. "This is the first night I'll be stayin' with ya. Are ya sure ya comfortable with me, a virtual stranger, stayin' in ya house all alone with ya? I just don't want ya to think ya have to. If ya want me to leave, I won't think the worst of ya for it." I probably looked pitiful to her because she squeezed my hand and put the other on my chest looking me square in the eyes. It frightened the fuck outta me not knowing what to expect. "Tora, I want you here with me. I am not afraid of you. And for some reason I trust you. I hope you will not break that trust. I really want to help you in any way I can. And if having a roof over your head and a full belly is the way I can help right now, so be it. I... I kind of like you, too. And so does Blue. So there's that." Shit!....She liked me? Again....where the fuck is this girl from? Definitely not planet Earth. 

Fuck it. I had to. I let go of her hand and grabbed her in my arms, hugging her to my chest. For a minute she stood in shock with her arms down by her side. I held on to her around her shoulders until she finally wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. We held each other silently for a while before I spoke again. I let go only enough to look down at her to see her face and said, "Thank ya, Poppy. Thank ya from the bottom of my heart for doin' this for me. I can't really put into words how this makes me feel. I'm not too good with explainin' that type of shit. But....Poppy, I like ya too. Hell, I even like Blue. And I promise not to break ya trust." That one was going to be hard. She had no idea who I was and I was ashamed of who I was. I didn't want her to know. I wanted her to see the real me. Not the me that was forced into being. The me I despise. The me that gives me nightmares. The me that was beaten and broken until I bit and mauled every motherfucker I was sicked on. The me I'm so fuckin' tired of being just to keep up with that clan shit. Its either keep up or die. Always has been. S'why I got the fuck outta there. Now, I'd kill for my freedom. Not for some sick fuck who got his kicks watching people suffer. Fuck Vincent. And fuck the clan. 

Her voice took me away from those thoughts. "Tora...you don't think I'm lame or anything? I know you went in my room to grab my hat earlier, and I was afraid you'd see all the kiddy stuff I've held on to." I raised an eyebrow in amusement. Nah, I didn't think she was lame. Think she's fuckin' adorable. Amazing. Perfect. Yet here I am choosing to tease her. "I saw more than that, Sweetheart", I teased. "W-what? Did you look at my p-panties?" she asked alarmed. Wait, what? I spoke up a little louder than I intended to. "Hell no! I didn't go in any of ya drawers. I'm a lot of shit, but I'm not one to dig in a girls underwear drawer. Ya hat was on the back of ya door.", I laughed, trying not to frighten her. "I'm talking about ya books. Those dirty books ya keep in ya room, Sweetheart. Ya into that type of stuff....or just curious?" There it was! That bright red color that spread over her face. I couldn't help but grin. 

"Ummm...Tora? I don't know what you're talking about", she replied finally. "Besides, I have got to get a shower, Mr.! So we can watch a movie. We can watch the TV by the fireplace. I'll be right out." She didn't give me a chance to reply. She darted to the master bathroom connected to her room and shut the door. I could hear her moving nervously around the room. Bumping and banging as she went. Chuckling, I stared at the door for a minute and made my way back to the couch to wait once the sounds evaporated. I sat down with my arms behind my head and eyes closed. She came into vision...she had nothing on but a loose long robe over her shoulders and it was open in the front. I could see the swell of her large breats and the curve of her hips....the thickness of her thighs and the pink lips between her legs. Her hair was down and hung draped over her shoulders in long brown waves. Her eyes were focused on me as she walked slowly toward me. The robe was falling down with each step until it was at her waist and her breast were fully exposed. I swallowed and kept my eyes on her. I could feel my dick stiffening at the thought of her bouncing her ass up and down on top of me. Soon, the robe was on the floor. She looked like a fuckin' goddess. As I reached for her, I heard a creak on the wood floor and opened my eyes, leaving my dream behind. 

There she was in front of me. She looked beautiful...I cleared my throat before speaking to her. She was in a fuckin' robe just like my goddamned daydream. What were the fuckin' odds. "Uh...ya all ready to watch a movie now?", I said staring at her intently. She would be blind to miss the way I was looking at her with desire. I wanted her. I know I'm literally a stranger she brought home with her, but I couldn't deny what was blooming so soon between us. The attraction is undeniable. She licked her lips and my breath caught. Those lips on my body....I just know they would feel so nice. I gave her a once over with my eyes. She blushed as she said, "Yeah, I'll turn on the fire and we can browse some movies and pick one we both like." I didn't say a word. Just watched her move from one side of the room to the other. 

Just as she bent over to light the fire, giving me a nice view of her heart shaped ass, we heard loud screeching that made us both jump up. I was on my feet in a flash, whipping around to look out of the window. I felt her come up slowly behind him and placed a hand on my lower back. I glanced back at her over my shoulder reassuringly and focused outside once again. A car was driving like a bat out of hell straight down the road. The headlights blindingly bright. When the car got closer, I instinctively stepped in front of her. No fuckin' way was this son if a bitch plowing into my angel! It looked like the car was coming for the gate. "Oh my God, Tora! I think they're going to crash into the gate!", she yelled. I pulled her into the kitchen and hugged her tightly, still looking out of the window as the car came to a screeching hault. We both saw what appeared to be a very drunk piece of shit stumbling out of the car. "Julri..", I heard her whisper. So this was the fucker who cheated on her? Who hurt her? Anger washed over me like a cloak. "This the fucker ya used to date?" She nodded. I saw panic in her facial expression and became enraged. "Go in ya room. I'll take care of him." "Tora, please. He's drunk and...and.. " I stopped her mid sentence. I tried to smile and touched her face gently. She leaned into my large hand and placed her own hand on my chest. "Ya think I'm scared of some little drunk punk? I've dealt with a whole hell of a lot worse. Go on, Sweetheart. I don't want ya hurt." She nodded once again and took off like a bullet down the hall.

I waited until she ran to her bedroom and shut the door. I walked to the front door and opened it. Julri was standing in the door frame, haunches over as if he was going to puke. "Like hell ya gonna throw up on me, ya bastard." He groaned and tried to lift his head to look up at me, but appeared to be too weak. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him off the porch and next to his car. "Ya son of a bitch! The hell is wrong with ya comin' here at night drivin' like a fuckin' idiot?" He moved around in my grasp and tried to get loose. "Who the hell are you, anyway?", he asked as his head lulled back. His eyes fluttered open and closed as he tried to gain back his freedom. "Who I am is none of ya fuckin' business. I'm just a friend of hers far as ya concerned and ya don't want to fuck with me. Ya understand? Now get the fuck outta here. Now." He looked at me defiantly. "And what if I d-dont? What you gonna do about it?" I took a deep breath. This fucker was trying my patience. "I'll rip ya ass in two motherfucker", I said back with the most menacing look I could muster. My eyes bore into his like hot pokers. He grunted and said, "You're never going to fuck her! She doesn't put out! Wouldn't let me after 3 years! You look like some common street trash, too. I wouldn't be surprised if she found you on the streets. She's too damn nice for her own good. I tried to tell her." He was right. He was fuckin' right and it hurt. I knew he didn't actually know how right he was and was just tryin' to fuck with me, but he struck a fuckin' cord. I lifted my fist and was about to bring it crashing down on his face when Poppy walked out of the house. She looked terrified. Terrified of....me. 

I let my fist drop and loosened my hold on Julri, letting him fall onto the floor on his ass. "Get the fuck outta here, and don't ya ever come back. Ya coulda killed us!", I spat down at him as he sniveled like a pussy in the dirt. He got up and as far away from me as he could. I turned to look at Poppy who was still standing in the doorway. I could tell she was holding back tears and her lips trembled. Why did I suddenly feel like a piece of shit? "Poppy? Please, I.. I just came to say sorry. I...", Julri spoke to her. I scowled at him when he glanced at me. "Julri, I'm not interested in your apology. Just leave, just like he asked you to. And don't come back." She was visibly shaking. I wanted to reach out and hold her. To put my fingers through her hair and whisper in her ear that everything would be ok. Julri hopped back in his bucket and drove off down the street, looking back at us before he was out of view. 

Silence. Stone cold silence. Then her voice cut through the calm of night like a knife through butter. The 4 words she spoke were enough to make my insides turn to fuckin' mush. "We need to talk, Tora." I was used to this. When Vincent told me that we needed to talk, something bad always came after. I eyed her wearily and took the hand she extended towards me to follow her. She looked so afraid when I had Julri up in the air. She almost saw what I do....how I rip the life out of people. That 'almost' may have been enough for her to send me packing. I couldn't help but feel like complete and utter shit. Well, might as well prepare myself for the inevitable now. I planted my feet and stopped moving. "Ya want me to leave?", I asked the back of her head. She stopped walking and turned around to face me. Her hand still in my own. "Tora, I said we need to talk, not that you needed to leave. And no, I don't want you to leave. I just want to ask you a few things if you don't mind..." I nodded at her. I knew damn well what was coming. To be expected I guess. 

To be continued.....


	5. Fight or Flight Part I : The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora talk about who he really is together and emotions go deep.

Chapter 5: Fight or Flight Part I: The Talk

Poppy~ 

I noticed right away how nervous he looked when I told him that we needed to talk. His face fell, and his eyes looked..... so sad. Almost as if he expected me to kick him out of the house which is not the case at all. I wanted to blurt it out that he was welcome, that I just wanted to know him, but thought better of it. I knew a little about him, but I wanted to know who exactly I am dealing with. To not have secrets between us from the start. Because even though it has only been a day, I couldn't deny the natural feelings I was developing for him. There had to be some way for us to talk about ourselves that made us both comfortable. I didn't want to prod, but I wanted to get to know if there was anything about him that could potentially endanger me. 

When we entered the house, Tora shut the door behind us and sighed. I let go of his hand and walked to the rug in front of the fireplace. I lit the logs and motioned for him to join me on the rug. I smiled at him to try and put him at ease. He didn't smile back. He walked over and plopped down, looking everywhere but at me. "Tora?", I said reaching over to touch his knee. When my hand made contact, his head shot up and those beautiful eyes of his sparkled like two chunks of amber in the sunlight. He is a gorgeous man. I was so caught in the moment that I didn't realize I was now staring at him and not speaking like I had intended. I cleared my throat thoroughly embarrassed as a smirk spread across his face. I removed my hand from his knee and spoke. 

"Tora, I just wanted to thank you for dealing with Julri. Hopefully he doesn't come back, but knowing him....he might." He held my gaze and it was me this time that stopped to look elsewhere. "No problem. Ya looked a little afraid out there though....", he said trailing off.  
I gulped. Truth. You have to tell him the truth. "Yeah, I was afraid. But not of him." Tora looked at me as if I had smacked him across the face at top speed. His head flinched backwards and his hands clenched at his side. "I was afraid you might...kill him", I said moving closer to whisper even though I knew nobody was around. Tora sat up straighter and glared at me, nostrils flaring. "So ya scared of me now? And ya want me to leave?", he asked roughly, his eyes ablaze. When I didn't answer but continued to stare at him wide eyed, he continued, "I was just tryin' to protect ya from him. He wanted to get in ya house. He was drunk and talkin' shit about me bein' on the streets and bein' a loser. Talkin' real disrespectful about ya, too. I was gonna punch him in the face and send his sorry ass outta here, not kill him. I'm sorry I scared ya, but I didn't mean to." 

Julri said something disrespectful about me? I didn't hear anything they said before I came outside. My heart told me not to ask, but my mind was curious. Ignoring everything else he said, I zoned in on the comments Julri made. "What did he say, Tora? About me?" I looked him in the eye and waited. Tora appeared to be thinking. Maybe of a way to tone down what Julri actually said, or whether or not to tell me at all. After a silent pause, he said, "I'm sorry, Poppy. But he said and I quote 'You're never goin' to fuck her! She doesn't put out! Wouldn't let me after 3 years! You look like some common street trash, too. I wouldn't be surprised if she found you on the streets. She's too damn nice for her own good. I tried to tell her.' I lost a little composure after that. I'm sorry ya had to see it." I clapped a hand over my mouth as tears began to fall down. I was angry at myself for crying like this in front of him, but I was pissed. How DARE Julri come here and say those things about either of us. I know it hurt Tora to be spoken to that way, as much as he tried to hide his feelings. I knew it hurt me. Just like it always had. Julri treated me like a dog. It's why I refused to give myself to him. And he just told the guy I like that I don't put out. Now he probably thinks I'm weird, too. 

I couldn't find any words to speak. I just cried. Tora scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Dont worry, Poppy. Ya are an amazin' woman. I see it clearly even though he doesn't. Ya got a big heart and it doesn't make ya bad. Just a little naive when it comes to lettin' people get over on ya. This guy is a total asshat. I feel for ya, havin' had been with him so long." I wiped at my face with the sleeve of my robe. "Tora.. I'm sorry about what he said to you. You are NOT street trash." For some reason saying that made me cry harder. "You are a wonderful man, and I don't see you as anything other than that. I love being around you and I don't... I don't want you to feel unwelcome because of his comments. I hope you don't believe that about yourself." 

Tora did something that set my soul on fire, then. He didn't respond right away. He lifted my face up by the chin and kissed me softly on the lips. I threw my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He sprawled on top of me and I sunk backwards to lay flat on the rug as the fire whipped and crackled behind us. I moaned as he sucked my neck and placed little kisses down my cleavage and back up my neck and face. I glanced at the shadows of us on the wall. His large frame over my small one. "Tora...", I let escape my lips as my hands found his scalp and I massaged it, tugging his hair whenever pleasure jolted through my body. This was too soon...it felt so good but it was too soon. "Tora!", I chocked out. He instantly lifted himself up and searched my face looking for something. Something I didn't know. "I-Im sorry...I love kissing you. Its just too soon, Tora. I want you so badly. We just met earlier and...I don't want you to think badly about me if we rush into this." 

There it was. The smirk. Those damned dimples! Ah!!!! "I get it, Sweetheart. We can wait until ya ready. S'fine with me. I'd wait my whole life for ya, if that's what ya wanted. Ya perfect in my eyes....and I'm crazy about ya already." He reached for my hand and squeezed. "And to answer ya, Poppy, I don't give a fuck about what that punk said. Ya always make me feel welcome. He can't do anythin' to change that." I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tightly. "Tora, I want this with you. I want you! I just....well we didn't touch on what I wanted to talk to you about, yet." He held me close and kissed the top of my head. "Anythin' ya want to know, ill do my best to answer for ya." I nodded. "Its....its about your past." I looked up at him to see him clench his jaw and stare at the wall across the room. The moment we just had felt....awkward now. Things felt..tense. 

To put him at ease, I leaned up and gave his cheek a light kiss and sat back on the rug. He relaxed only a little. Hands now on his lap merged together waiting for me to speak. "Tora..what exactly are you running from? Did you....did you do something or did something happen to you? Is there any danger that could come here? I just need to know so I can protect myself accordingly. To be..aware." Tora nodded and looked at me with his eyes burning into me. I could feel the weight of what he was about to tell me before he opened his lips. "Well...I told ya how my childhood fuckin' sucked...", he sighed and looked at the fire. "I am part of a clan, Poppylan. Not by choice. I was taken from a adoption center by the mob boss when I was only about 6. He saw somethin' in me apparently and wanted to train me to be his enforcer. He abused me and had others abuse me to control me. Would lock me in a cage alone for days. Even broke a few bones and dislocated my jaw when I was a teen. He forced me to beat, kill, and scare anyone that owed him money or pissed him off. Recently, I was asked to locate and kill if found alive my own brother. S'why I left. I'm sorry to drop that on ya. If ya hate me now and want me to leave...I'm sorry. I understand. It's not the life I'm proud of or the one I want. I just want to be normal. Not have everyone scared to walk on the same side of the street as me. Not be gawked at because of my 'creepy eyes'. To not have to always look over my fuckin' shoulder every time I leave the house. And to answer ya last question, yes. Ya could be in danger if anyone I used to know finds my location. I promise I'll protect ya. I just think ya should know, since ya asked. I have to be honest with ya." 

My heart beat quickly inside of chest at his words. He was a very dangerous mafia enforcer. He had just admitted to killing and beating people. But...he was forced to. He was abused and caged like a dog, to reign terror on unsuspecting victims when he would rather be a normal Joe. He wanted out. He wanted a safe life. And he would protect me at all costs. I was all alone already, and was often afraid of the sounds of the house. Having a strong man present, I felt safer. Even one that admitted to being from a clan. I chose not to judge him and to give him a chance. I wouldn't dare send him back to the streets to plummet into that lifestyle again and possibly get killed. No way.  
"Tora...I'm sorry that happened to you, and I appreciate your honesty. I can't have you go back out there where it's unsafe. Plus, I feel safe when you are here with me. I want you to stay, that's if you feel comfortable." His eyes glazed over with unspilled tears as he looked down at his feet. One tear slid slowly down his cheek and I caught it with my index finger before it dropped. He looked up at me then, with those beautiful eyes. "Funny you say your eyes are creepy. I think they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." I touched his face gently as we stared at each other. "And I think your brown ones are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, Poppylan. I could stare into them forever. Drown in them." 

I smiled at his words. I always thought my eyes were just normal like every other brown eyed person. And here is this man wanting to drown in them. "And I want to stay with ya...if ya think that would be ok? If ya aren't afraid? And if ya change ya mind at any time, I won't hold it against ya, Sweetheart. In just a day you've done more for me than anyone has in years." I nodded. "So, can we take things slowly and get to know each other better? I want this with you, but I think it wise we give it a little while. To give us a real chance." His eyes lit up and flickered brighter than the fire at our side. "Nothin' would make me happier than to have ya by my side. We can take whatever pace ya want. Fast or slow, I wouldn't think any different about ya if that's what ya worried about." "Thank you, Tora. Now just because I want to take it slow doesn't mean I don't want to kiss that handsome face of yours. I just don't want us to get so ahead of ourselves that we regret it. I want you...and I hope everything works out for you leaving the clan and starting a new life." Tora once again grabbed me in his arms and kissed my forehead gently. "Thank ya, Poppy. Thank ya for givin' me somethin' I always wanted. A chance." 

We kissed and with such passion that it felt as if nothing else mattered. His past didn't matter. I wanted to know the man..the real man. The one behind all of the tattoos. And if I could, I wanted to give him what he craved so much. A normal life filled with love and happiness at every turn. And I promised him that I would do just that. "Tora, I want to make you happy. I want you to live the life you deserve. The one that was stripped away from you unjustly. I want to be that for you, if you let me. If you want me." I felt tears stinging my eyes as his began to fill again. This strong man who I know was accustomed to evil and nightmares, and horrors unimaginable to me was baring his soul. And it made me feel even closer to him. I took his hand and led him to my room. I closed the door behind us and took off my robe. I looked back at him to see his eyes light up with lust...desire...want. "Tora...do you want to sleep in here with me this first night? I could use someone next to me...It's ok if it would've you uncomfortable. I'm sorry for being forward." Tora stepped closer to me and placed a hand on the small of my back. "I don't want to be alone either, tonight. 'Course I'll lay next to ya." We got in the bed together and from this day forward, I knew this man would hold my heart forever, and I would hold his, too.

************************************


	6. Fight or Flight Part II : The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four months a figure of Tora's past finds his happy new location... will he fight to stay with the woman he loves or run to keep her out of the crossfire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SarahCharolette8 for alerting me to the chapter mix up. This chapter was accidently posted under 'Say Yes'. That actual chapter will come out later today. 
> 
> Enjoy 😉

4 months later

Tora~ 

Heaven. It's the only way that I can describe livin' here with her. This life is the complete opposite of what I lived just a few months ago. No crunchin' bones, blood splatter, or body clean ups. I still look over my fuckin' shoulder though, but I do to ensure both of our safety. Some old habits will never die. I even have a job now workin' for her uncle at his truck business in the office. I get to do the negotiatin' for prices and truck rentals. Her uncle Will also made me head of security so my days before I come home are often long. 

Today I feel like doin' somethin' special for my flower. She's been cookin' for me every single day, doin' my laundry, and takin' care of me in ways i've never been taken care of before. I wish I could give her the world, and one day I will do just fuckin' that if it kills me. She deserves everythin'. Figure I'll make a quick store run and pick up some flowers and her favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake. I filed the last documents in for the deliveries we got in today and headed over to Will's office before I head out for the evening. I knocked on his office door and he yelled out for me to come in. "Oi, Will! Just lettin' ya know I'm headed out for the day. I filed those documents for ya from earlier. Jason will be in tomorrow to drop off his rental truck and the supplies." "Alright young man! Thanks for your help. I'm glad my niece found you. You've been a life saver around here. All these lazy fucks I keep payin' to blow piss in the wind. Tsk. And then there's you. Work as hard as 10 men! I think I'm gonna have to get rid of a few punks. Anyway, Here. I wanted to give this to you." 

He handed me over an envelope that felt pretty thick. I looked at it confused for a second before he bellowed, "Well! Go ahead, son! Open it!" I lifted the small flap back and there was money inside. Looked to be about a grand. "Will... man. Thanks for this. I don't know how to repay ya, but I promise I will." Will stood and came around his desk to clap me on the back. "You already are repaying me ten fold. Do you know how much money you save me doing all that you do? It's the damned least I could do. Plus I know you have a little thing for my niece, eh? Get her something nice." That's exactly what I planned to do. "On it, Boss man. Thanks again. I appreciate it. See ya Monday then?" "Monday, son. Have a safe night."

Shit! Now I could get her an actual gift. Figure I could go to the mall close by now that I got a car and get her something nice just for her. I left the building and headed out towards the mall. On the way there, I saw a familiar pack of cars behind me on the road. Range Rover. What Vincent used for his 'soldiers' to do their dirty work. Coincidence? Not fuckin' likely. I kept my cool and felt for the glock tucked in my waistband. Check. I continued on to the mall and parked. The three Rovers parked nearby. I got out of the car ignorin' the men in suits completely, hood pulled over my head. Footsteps fell a little quicker behind me, until just as I reached the curb, a hand touched my shoulder. "Long time, big brother", the voice said. I spun around, glock in hand and pointed at the man behind me. It was fuckin' Claude. One of Martin's boys. This was not fuckin' good. "The fuck ya want, asshole?", I spat viciously, darin' him to make a move. "Only to say hello. Here is not the place for what is to come. Vincent simply wanted us to find you. See if you're alive and well. Report back. You look....alive and very well, Tora. Life must be treating you well! Must have someone helping you around here, hm? Live close by?" I grabbed Claude before he could react and pressed the glock to his stomach. I could hear the click of semi-automatic weapons behind me. I wasn't lettin' the bastard go. "Tell these fucks to go away or I shoot ya right in ya fuckin' guts. Blow 'em all to hell!" Claude shook and appeared to want to vomit. "Don't ya fuckin' think about gettin' sick on me, ya evil shit!" Claude's head bobbed side to side. "G-gooo you g-guys! Let me do this alone." After a brief pause, I heard retreatin' footsteps and angry grumbles. 

"Now listen here, ya jackass! I don't want ya reportin' on me. Ya know my huntin' style. I'd hunt ya down like a fuckin' wild beast. Slaughter the whole lot of ya! Don't make me lose it, ya goddamned moron!" I squeezed him tighter before lettin' him drop to the ground. "Alright...alright! Besides, we don't know where you live, anyway. Vincent won't take half assed work. We're out." Claude turned with an eye roll and disappeared into one of the Rovers. I watched them leave before heading into the mall still intent on gettin' my girl a gift. Fuck those idiots. I knew it was a matter of te before they combed the whole area again, but I won't make the same mistake of venturing out this far.

Walkin' into the mall I immediately saw Victoria's Secret. Perfect. I picked out a few underwear and lace bra sets for her and a few of the body wash sets she likes. I got so many side eyes and stares from women it almost made me lose courage to buy this shit. One older lady damn near molested me! I had to get the hell out of this store. I paid awkwardly as the young lady behind the desk flustered and flushed bright red. She spoke so softly, like a little mouse, I had to lean in a little to hear causin' her to become even more flustered. Done, thank fuckin' God. Afterward, I headed to the Bakery and grabbed the dessert. It smelled incredible. I knew she would love this more than anything else. Luckily there was a flower shop inside as well. I grabbed a dozen red roses and headed for the car. Who knew shoppin' was so hard alone. Tongues wagged behind me as if I was a God on Earth.

When I left the building, I scanned for the Rovers. There were none in sight. I hopped in the car and turned on the ignition. I headed for the road and sped the whole way home. I constantly checked my surroundings as I flew. Nothin'. I got out of the car, heart racin' and looked around quickly. No lights. No cars. I had the gun on me, and I had her gifts balanced in my arms as I opened the door. I heard the quick patter of small feet on the floor boards and knew she would be right behind the door. I could hear Blue barkin', too. I smiled and instantly forgot about the incident earlier. She consumed me so completely. I walked into the house and she stood there in just her lingerie. Her body on full display. I damn near tripped into the house and she bursted with laughter. Then a moment later like the snap of a finger, she became concerned. "Baby, Oh my God! Are you ok?", she asked sweetly. "Just fine, Poppylan. Just fine." I looked down into her eyes and smiled. A smile crept on her own face up at me. "Got ya this", I said handing her the three bags. She smelled the dessert and jumped with excitement. I laughed at the sight of her. "Alright, baby. Take a look at the other stuff." Her eyes lit up at all the new underwear and bath soaps she loved. She was beaming. "Tora thank you for everything. This is so sweet of you." "Anythin' for ya, Sweetheart. My pleasure." 

The memory of Claude threatened to ruin my mood again, but I shoved it the fuck back down. I was going to handle it. No need to worry her just yet. Fuck if I was gonna worry with her dressed like this in front of me. I was goin' to ravish her body tonight. Fuck her thoroughly as if it's the last fuckin' time. Our love makin' is enough to satisfy me for life. I plan on fightin' before I ever leave the one thing that makes me happy. Over my dead body. She loves me and for me. I came to her with a small luggage and my big ass dirty self and she accepted me with open arms. I owe her all of my love and respect as long as I live. And I'll be damned if she doesn't get it.

*******************

To be continued.....


	7. Goodbye or See ya Later?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the run in with Claude and the clan, Tora has to make a decision to ensure his and most importantly, Poppys safety.

Chapter 7: Goodbye or See ya Later? 

Poppy~

I heard the front door opening and stood a few feet away with Blue at my heels as Tora walked in, arms full of bags. I eyed him curiously as he locked the door behind him. His eyes widened when he caught sight of me in my red lingerie that I bought to surprise him. I had on a pair of matching red pumps and let my long hair down my back and shoulders. I applied the slightest bit of red lip stain and pinched my cheeks quickly before he opened the door. He was so caught up in looking at me that he tripped over himself as he moved toward me trying to kick off his shoes. I ran toward him. "Baby, Oh my God! Are you ok?" He looked into my eyes and smiled that beautiful dimpled smile that drives me up the wall. "Just fine, Poppylan. Just fine." My full name? He only calls me that when he is upset or nervous. He doesn't look upset.... 

"Got ya this", he said handing the bags in his arms over to me. I smelled the dessert immediately and took a nice sniff of the package before setting it down on the coffee table. Tora chuckled. "Of course ya would go for the dessert first. Alright Baby, Take a look at the other stuff." He bought me flowers and new underwear sets with body wash and lotion from Victoria Secret. Can this man be any more perfect? "Tora, thank you for everything! This is so sweet of you." His cheeks flushed a light red and he looked away, fumbling with his hands awkwardly. "Anythin' for ya, Sweetheart. My pleasure."I reached up and grabbed his face, planting a kiss on his cheek. He pulled me closer around my waist and kissed me passionately on the lips. I let the remaining bags fall to the floor beside me as I jumped up, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He chuckled into my mouth as our tongues danced. 

Moving back just a little he said, "Who woulda known that gettin' ya some gifts would get me a welcome home greetin' like this!" I kissed his face all over and then focused back on his lips. Blue barked and wagged his tail happily before jetting off and disappearing down the hall. "You're right! But you don't need to come home with gifts for me to want to pounce on you", I said with a smirk. He looked me in the eyes and said barely above a whisper, "Ya really are an angel, ya know that, Sweetheart?" I nodded. "If you say so! Put me down real quick. I'll put up the gifts and flowers in a vase and we can continue all this right after!" Tora let me down with a pat on the butt and watched me grab the bags and disappear into the kitchen first for the flowers and down the hall toward the bedroom. His eyes followed me when I turned around and looked back at him. His bottom lip was sucked in, and his eyes were glowing with lust. I blew him a kiss before entering the room to which his eyes widened and I heard his footsteps rapidly hitting the wood floor to join me. I barely had time to set the remaining gift bag on the nightstand before his hands were rubbing my sides from behind. "Tora...", I moaned softly, leaning into his touch. 

He leaned down to kiss my neck. "Ahnnnn", I moaned. He reached forward and grabbed my breasts in each of his large hands and gently squeezed. I pressed my ass into his crotch and placed my hands over his muscular arms. My hands traveled with his as he dipped down my stomach to touch between my legs. The thin translucenct thongs I wore were so skimpy, my pussy lips puckered around them, enveloping the string. Tora ran his fingers lightly across my pussy before moving the string to dip a finger inside of me. I turned around, and he removed the finger only momentarily. I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair as he gently lifted me onto the bed where he resumed his exploring. He licked, sucked, and caressed every part of my body. I needed him inside of me. "Tora...I need you inside of me", I whispered into his ear. He looked up at me and smirked. "Thought ya'd never ask, Sweetheart." He stood and removed his clothing as I admired the view. His body is chiseled like a Greek statue. The tattoos on his body only made him even more delicious. They were beautiful, just like him. "You're so beautiful", I said to him, blushing. It always made me nervous to compliment him because 9 times out of 10 he would have some smart reply that would turn me the color of a tomato. Right now.. I didn't care. I needed him to know I wanted him....was attracted to him...and accepted all of him. "Was just gonna say the same thing about you", he said as he joined me on the bed. He loomed on top of me and kissed me sweetly. The feeling of our bodies together is like magic. His warmth made me feel complete. My heart overflowed with love, and my brain hummed in happiness and pleasure as he finally entered me. 

He stared into my eyes as he plunged deeper inside of me to heights I didn't think possible. How? He was so large...everything about him was so large. He filled me up completely as my insides tightened around his cock. He groaned in pleasure as I gripped around him. "Poppy, I love ya", he said against my hair as he pushed into me again and again. The feeling was too much. Too deep. Too fast. I tried to answer him, but I couldn't get my body to cooperate. "I-I..." I began and then screamed his name aloud as he sped up his pace and I could feel him pushing past my cervix. "I-I...", I began again, trying desperately to choke the words out. He smirked down at me as I opened my mouth wide in pleasure and grabbed onto his strong arms for balance. I thrust my body upward in time with his thrusts. "Ya fuckin' me now, Sweetheart?", he said aloud, echoing inside of the empty room. I still haven't replied to his declaration of love, let alone had the ability to answer any questions. I simply moaned in response and held on tighter as he mercilessly pounded into me now. "Ooooh..Uuuuhhnn! Tora, Tora, TORA!", I yelled as he placed a hand around my throat and applied the slightest pressure. I had my release..and his was coming soon. He groaned, roared, and shouted my name as he rode the waves of ecstasy. "Fuuuucccckkkk..", he let out slowly as he came. He stayed inside of me as he kissed me hungrily. Now was my chance. I stroked his face and beckoned him to look at me. "I love you, Tora." He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I love ya, too, Poppy. More than anyone in this world." 

*****************

After our love making, we both got showers and joined each other in the bed again. I flipped on the TV and turned on a comedy that we both found hilarious. Tora seemed to enjoy himself for a while before his smile faded and he looked off at nothing in particular. He was right next to me, yet felt like he was so far away. "Tora...whats bothering you?", I asked him softly. He flinched at the sound of my voice and turned his head to look at me. It was as if he had forgotten where he was and that I was there next to him. "Um....something came up. I might have to leave for a short while to take care of it." I sat up quickly and stared at him in alarm. He looked away from the intensity of my stare and played with his fingers. "You have to...leave? When? For how...long? Does it have to do with your past?" Tora nodded at the last question. "Gonna have to go soon, Sweetheart. I have to take care of some loose ends before I'm found and inadvertently put ya in danger. I saw some men from the clan I belong...belonged to. They followed me to the mall where I bought your gifts. I'm worried they may know where I am already if not soon. I have to take care of this. To keep ya safe. To keep what we have. I love ya, and I can't lose ya." 

It was my turn to nod sadly. I was so hurt I couldn't even speak. I felt that if I would speak, tears would flow like a river. I focused back on the TV and played with my hair. I didn't look back at him, even though his eyes were now burning into the side of my head. He, too must have felt emotional at the thought of having to separate. I couldn't help but feel like this may be "goodbye" instead of "see you later." Instinctively, to calm myself, I jumped off the bed and sprung down the hall toward the livingroom where Blue slept on his little bed next to the warm fireplace. I reached for him and he only moved in my arms once and continued to sleep. I held him to my chest and cried softly. The tears trickled down my cheeks as I held him. I wiped at my face quickly and sniffed as I heard Tora's footsteps in the hall. He went to the bathroom and shut the door. I felt like running, screaming, and crying like a mad woman down the street. Did he get me those gifts and make love to me to butter me up for this news? Well fuck those gifts. I wasn't touching anything he bought until he returned. And if he didnt...what the hell was I going to do?

To be continued.....


	8. Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is gone...how will Poppy cope?

Chapter 8: Dead End 

Tora was gone the next day. She could still invision his large silhouette at the door frame waving a final goodbye and promising his best to return to her. Poppy had melted into his kisses earlier and could barely bring herself to let him go. She could tell that it was hard for him to leave. Fear and panic gripped her heart as he closed the door behind himself. She looked out of the window as she saw him climb into her grandfathers old yellow truck and begin driving down the road. Poppy walked out onto the porch and watched until she could see the yellow truck no more. "There goes the love of my life", she said aloud into the wind. "God if you can hear me, please guide Tora in his time of need. If you can, please help him get back home safely to me." 

It had been four days since she last saw him. He had yet to communicate with her at all. Poppy went on keeping busy and tending to her vegetable garden. Maribelle and Danae came over to visit while Tora was away, and it made her feel comforted for a short while. She didn't tell the girls that he was off to do something potentially dangerous. She just soothed their inquisitive minds by telling them that he had gone back to get a few of the things he left at a friend's in town. "He seems to really care about you", Maribelle said sincerely. "Yeah. He does so much for me.", I agreed. 

Maribelle and Danae had stayed with her for a few hours, and they had brung over a bottle of their parents best wine. They each had a few glasses and went on drunkenly about the men in their lives and the drama that seemed to always follow them. They went out to the club, and Poppy danced with a few strange men and drank a couple of shots but could not relieve the pain and emptiness she felt in Tora's absence. It felt like a black hole had appeared in her life. She wasn't sure how deep it could go. She didn't want to be sucked into it, either. She hid her feelings the best she could from the girls as to not alarm them. They had enough on their hands always worrying about her since Granny and her Dad passed. 

Poppy spent the next few days wishing this nightmare would end. If only she could hear from him. If only there was a way to know that he was ok. He had told her not to call him just in case he was in the middle of something so she would have to listen to his request. It seemed like she was living robotically. She did the same things in order everyday without feeling. Her emotions were always on edge, boiling just at the surface and ready to spill over. 

After a week, Poppy's nerves were no better, but she felt a calm wash over her. She was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself and Blue. She had allowed herself to stop thinking about the whole situation even if only for a while. She kept herself busy and even went out with friends earlier shopping at the local mall in town. She bought a new dress and pair of heels. She hoped to show it off to Tora when he came came home.....

Her phone ringing woke her up out of her thoughts. She turned off the burner on the stove and ran to her phone. Tora! She quickly pressed the green button on her phone and put the phone up to her ear. "Tora!", she shouted excitedly into the phone. "Bobby?....Bobby ya there?", came Tora's voice. "I'm here, Tora..are you ok?" Tora took a deep breath and replied, "Look, I'm sorry-", he was cut short by the sound of rapid gun fire. After a moment of dead silence, the phone call ended.  
Poppy felt her heart break all over again. She fell to the floor on her knees in shock. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hands. Was he.....did he.....  
Only time would tell. And time seemed like it was moving incredibly slow. 

To be continued......


	9. When the Smoke Clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora does what he has to do in order to keep Poppy and himself safe. Toppling the Balthuman organization is his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence in this chapter and if anyone is squeamish, please be advised.

Tora POV- 

I stood up on the roof top, the high winds blowin' my hair all over the fuckin' place. So busy rushin' I forgot a hair tie. The full moon is damn near my only source of direct light as I carefully make my way to the small electrical room of the buildin'. I know the place like the back of my hand, fortunately, so light is a non-fuckin-factor. I'm not the Tiger of Ares Street for nothin'. Vincent trained me how to be alert in pitch black darkness, so navigatin' through this shit was nothin'. He's inside the buildin' now havin' a late meetin' on a raid Gyu tipped me off on. I'm sure a raid that includes locatin' me and endin' me for good. Stray dogs get put down, as Vincent liked to remind me. Good. I'll kill all those fuckers in one fell swoop. I was about to shut all electricity down when my phone buzzed. Quincey. Of all fuckin' times. I grappled on whether to answer but knowing him, he would call again..and again..and again. "Whats up, Princess? Nows not the time.", I said as roughly as I could. I could visualize the pouty face he was most likely makin' on the other end of the phone. "Why do you always have to be so short and mean with me, Boo-boo? I just wanted to see where you've been and if you are ok? It's been a while....and I know Dad is looking for you. Are you...safe?" Knowing I couldn't disclose shit to Quince, I told a half truth. "Sure am. I'll call ya soon as I get the chance. Can't talk right now. In the middle of something kinda life or death." Quincey made a sound and before he could reply I ended the call. He would know soon enough what transpired here. Might as well let him be aloof a little bit longer. 

I walked over to the electric room and leaned against the door, phone in hand. I moved through my extremely short list of contacts and stared at her nickname. Bobby. I closed my eyes for a moment just to see her face. Her beautiful smile took up my whole mind and made my heart melt. I reached a hand up and touched my lips wishin' my fingers were her own meetin' with mine like they did on so many occasions. She always tasted like heaven. When did I get to be such a fuckin' simp? This could be my last chance to speak to her in case shit goes left, though. Opening my eyes, I took one last look around to ensure that I was in the clear and swung open the electric door. I quickly shut off the lights and pressed the call button. I would only have a few minutes time before someone made their way up here to check the electrical box and found me and my AR instead. The phone rang just twice before her angelic voice answered, calling out my name like a song. "TORA!" I smiled to myself for a second, just happy to hear her voice. If I died right the fuck now, I would die in peace. "Bobby?....Bobby ya there?", I called to her. All I could here was muffled sounds in the background. Was she crying? "I'm here, Tora....are you ok?" I took a deep breath and replied, "Look, I'm sorry-", I was able to push out before I heard footsteps quickly movin' up the stairs to where I stood. Within seconds I saw the first suited figure jet out from the roof top door, glock trained straight ahead. I dropped the phone with one swift motion into my jacket pocket and lifted my gun lettin' lose a torrent of bullets into anyone who dared come forth from the entrance. First guy was shot clean in the right eye socket. Scharch. He spun in a half circle and fell as blood spurted upward into the sky like a fountain. The other two, Claude and his master Martin, I caught in the chest. Their screams echoed off of the walls of the electric room. These three down and more footsteps could be heard. 

Gyu gave me a headset to wear in order to communicate with him from the buildin' across from us. He was watchin' to ensure Vincent didn't get out of some emergency exit. I had all bases covered with men loyal to me. He wasn't gettin' away if I had air in my lungs. "Gyu, update!", I yelled simply into the microphone as I retreated further back on the roof. My ear buzzed with a reply. "Big Bro, movement in the back of the building in Damien and Brian's field of sight. Looks like an escape attempt. I already have them alerted and ready to fire when the door opens. Two more of our men are hiding in the underground garage." Just as the last word left his lips, five more men burst forth as I reloaded my clip and let them have it. Two fell as soon as the door swung open. The three behind had time to point their guns and take shot. One bullet whizzed so close to my head I felt my hair stand up and heard the whistle in my ear. Fuck! I recovered quickly from the shock and played my gun like a guitar, pointed at my fellow clansmen, who were all now my greatest enemy. If it was possible, I would eradicate the Balthuman clan and I intended to die tryin' if need be. I'd have enough men down to where Poppy would be safe even if I myself wasn't able to return to her. With Martin and his boys gone alone, relief surged through me. She was almost completely out of danger now. The thought of not returning to her after finally finding love had my head filled with the rage and bloodlust I needed for this mission. The thought of her love gave me the will to fight to live. To return home, again. 

Once they were all down, I heard gunshots from below. I ran over to the side of the building that overlooked the back exits and saw a massacre below. What I assumed to be the rest of the clan coverin' Vincent poured unsuspectingly out of the back into a hail of bullets. Screams filled the cool night air as men doubled over each other like dominoes. It was like a fucked up portrait. Blood splatters turned into pools of crimson. Some men not yet exposed to the outside tried to shoot out through a crack in the door as a shield, but the caliber of bullets my guys had tore through the door like a knife through butter. When the last shots rang out and the smoke cleared, there was no movement. "Gyu, is there any movement inside?", I questioned. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket like crazy. I ignored it for the time being. My stomach turned at how Poppy must be worried like fuck after all that. What exactly had she heard? "No movement detected, Big Bro. Two tried to exit the underground garage and were swiftly executed. Vincent is dead in the back of the building. Clean shot to the head." Vincent was dead. Damn near his whole organization taken down in just one night. Quincey would unwillingly be the new mob boss and with only a hand full of loyal men left to do his biding. It was well known that Quincey was no Vincent when it came to business, and respect for him was very little considering his flippant ways. It would take a lot of hard work to get him set up and in control. Respect after all was earned, not bought. 

Damien and Brian set to work cleanin' up their mess. Vincent kept vats of acid in the warehouse they had their secret meetin's in and ironically, he would be inside of one. Deterioratin' without a trace. "Get a few more of the guys to help with clean up. There's a mess of at least 10 guys up here as well. Thanks, Gyu. I know....this shit was hard for ya to do." Gyu sighed into his mic. "Nah, Big bro, it was easy to do. I witnessed the way he treated you your whole life. Life a fuckin' dog. Now you can finally lead a normal life. All his loyal cronies are transitionin' to hell with him." I took a cigarette out of my jean pocket and lit it, takin' a nice calmin' puff. Fuck. I know this shit is bad for ya, but fuck if it doesn't do its job. "Alright. Soon as we get the place cleared, get outta here and get some rest." "Pfft! As if I can rest", he said back. "You know I have 50 other jobs to do." I chuckled at that. Dude worked at like every restraunt and security gig in town. No exaggerstion. "Over and out, Gyu." With that, I removed the mic and fished my cell out of my jacket, still blowing smoke to calm my nerves. Shit, 7 missed calls from Poppy. She must be worried out of her mind. Thinkin' I'm dead.... She sent 3 messages, too. I read the messages first. 

"Tora! Please call me back! What was that sound I heard?" 

"Baby, I'm so worried about you. Please, please let me know you are ok as soon as you can."

"Tora, I love you so much. I hope you are ok." 

Turning away from the carnage, I pressed my head against the wall and moved the hair out of my face. Eyes closed I tried my best to fight away the demons that were clawing at my back. Tryin' to break me down. Blood. I saw blood. Some of it stuck to my skin like Venom. Threatening to morph into a piece of me. The smell filled my nose and it made me want to vomit in disgust. Vincent....the only twisted and fucked up parental figure I ever had was dead. Laying lifeless on the ground. Body turning cold. He finally got what was coming to him. Focusing back on Poppy, I know she probably thinks I'm dead or hurt with every second longer it took for me to call her back. I got up enough energy to press the call button. My heart beat so quickly in my chest I thought it just might tear out of my flesh as the phone rang. What was I going to tell her? 'Sorry, Sweetheart, just had to massacre my old boss and all of his fuckin' men real quick, still want me to come home?' Even though what I did was for both of our protection, it didn't make me feel any fuckin' better. Things were definitely going to change, and not knowin' how ate down to my very soul. 

"Oh my God! Hello? Tora?!" 

To be continued............


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora both have some very real decisions to make after the aftermath of what Tora brought down onto the Balthuman clan.

Poppy POV 

"Oh my God! Hello? Tora?!" 

My heart beat faster than a drummer wacking away at his drum set. He called me earlier but it sounded like....gun fire. He must be ok if he is calling me back...yet....My mind was going a million different directions. What if he was hurt....Oh, Tora! 

"Hey, Bobby. Yeah, It's me. Sorry to scare ya like that. I'm....unharmed. Ya doin' ok, Sweetheart?" 

"I'm fine now that I heard back from you. Tora, I was so worried about you after that last call. I'm just glad you are ok. Did you take care of everything? C-Can you come back...home?", I asked him somewhat shyly. 

I could almost see that smile and those dimples in my mind as he made his reply: 

"I'll be home right away, Sweetheart.", he said lightly. "Its been long enough. I'm fuckin' exhausted. I'll tell ya about it when I get back. Just got to make a couple calls and tie up a few loose strings, ok?" 

I nodded my head up and down excitedly and simply replied 'okay' and let silence take over between us. The sound of our steady breathing and the occasional nervous clack of his tongue was all either of us heard for what seemed like an eternity. It was nerve wracking. So it was I who had to finally break the silence.

"Well...I'm sure you're tired after whatever you just did. I'm going to get some rest myself, Tora. I'm glad you're ok. Let me know when you are on your way back. Goodbye. I love you." 

"I love ya, too, Bobby." 

The call ended. So he was coming back. I guess whatever he did really took a toll on him. He sounded so distant when we were on the phone together. Maybe he had to do something he doesn't feel comfortable thinking or talking about right now. I guess I could be understanding of that. He had men coming after him and I'm pretty sure in a Mafia the only way to stop someone coming after you was if they were dead. 

\----

I picked Blue up and placed him in his doggy bed next to the warm fireplace. He laid his head down and was fast asleep all warm and fuzzy in his little covers. I smiled at the sight of him. Its been just us for so long. That is, until HE came along. Tora. Like a whirl wind he stole my heart and I can't help this burning and intense feeling that he's going to be the one to utterly shatter it, too. Whether of his own accord or by a situation out of his hands. I couldn't help but to reflect on possibly separating myself from him. To go back to how things were now that he resolved his problem. He didn't need me anymore. Maybe he could go back to living the life he knew before fate paired us together. Maybe he was so quiet because he was thinking on it, too. This man was in the Mafia for God sake and he must have committed some very real and very bad crimes tonight which include but isn't limited to murder. I had a lot to think about, so maybe it was a good thing that he didn't show up just yet on my doorstep. 

*********************

Tora POV

The silence on the phone between Poppy and I was cold like ice, yet she sounded excited and relieved to have me home. In those moments of silence, I couldn't help but think.....what if I didn't go back to her home and continue to drag her into this fucked up world of mine? What if she was rethinking the decision to have me come back? I know she isn't stupid and probably could guess what I had to do tonight. Sure Vincent and his main crew are getting dipped in acid, but there was rival clans and others that might rise up to take over power or use the weakenin' of the Balthuman clan to their fucked up advantage. I just exposed Quincey to a world of violence my whole life I worked to shield him from. The blood, gore and screams that were things of nightmares have always been my reality while he got manicures and worried about what fancy outfit to wear and wrote his dirty books. Could I leave Quince alone to handle all of that shit knowin' I had his dad killed? My conscience was tearin' me apart. I could have love and a home with Poppy, or I could be loyal to my friend and help him, keepin' me rooted right the fuck where I never wanted to be. As much of a fuck up Quince could be, he didn't deserve to be left to handle this mess I created all on his own. He had to have a right hand man in place if I had any hope of keepin' his head up. Fuck. 

I dialed him as I lit another cigarette. I took a puff to calm my nerves and steady my voice. He answered with his normal zest for life. "Honey! Whats going on! What life or death matter did you have to take care of? I wanted you here to go over my new book! It has a sexy maid and a CEO. Completely scandalous!" I took a deep breath and went into a nonemotional state that I had mastered decades ago. "Ya dad is dead, Quince. So are most of his team." I heard Quincey take in a deep breath. "W-w-what?! T-Tora! Did....no. NO. You didn't kill him...did you? What am I going to do now?" He was panicking just like I knew he would. I made my way to the stairs and kicked the bodies out of my way. "Nah. My men did as he escaped. He had a raid planned, Quince. And he planned to track and kill me. I'm sorry it had to be that way, but it was him or me. Kill or be killed. I'd of stayed the fuck gone if he hadn't come pokin' around where I ran off to. He sent Claude and his boys after me. Put someone I care about in danger, too." 

Quincey scoffed. "What about ME! I'm in danger, Tora! Did you forget that before you thought with what I assume is your cock? What happens when they find out my dad was eliminated like that and that damn near all of his men were taken down with him? Who will respect a clan with me as their leader and a handful of men? And not the best or brightest at that!" My nostrils flared as he said those words, no matter how true they were. "I ain't thinkin' with my dick, Quince. I had to save my own fuckin' ass. What about ME! Ya don't give a fuck ya dad was tryin' to have me killed or what? The fuck ya want me to do? Let him gun me down and end up in some acid vat or unmarked grave? Then what? So he can fuck another kids life up and make a new 'Tiger'! He had to go, Quince. I'm sorry. I'll help ya sort everythin' out with the remainin' men that are loyal to me. No one has to know just yet what transpired tonight. No one has to know Vincent is even dead yet. Far as ya know, he left outta the country on a private fuckin' jet. Me and my guys will help ya, Quince. I won't leave ya all the fuck alone. Any business meetin's, we'll be there. We'll drop this gem only when its absolutely necessary. Got it? Can I count on ya to man the fuck up for once? Whenever he died, you were next in line regardless. Time to come out of the shadows, Quince. I'll have my best men with ya at all times. Pinky will be ya new bodyguard. I've trained him well. Brian will take over Martin's place and man security with Gyu as tech intelligence. I'll be around when ya need me and once ya established, I'm out of this shit. It never was for me."

I could hear him sniffling on the other end of the call. Fuck. Poppy sounded disappointed in me, and now one of my only real friends was hurt because of somethin' I did. 

"T-Tora? Promise me you'll help me. Promise you won't just throw me to the wolves. I could be k-killed. I don't want this life anymore than you do. Can't you just take over? You were his right hand man. People respect you. They answer to you. All the men left are your men! I could just he a figurehead to keep appearances. But Tora, I need you to help me. I can to this alone." I landed on the last step and opened the entrance door out onto the street. I gave Gyu the signal to wrap up and headed toward my parked car a few blocks away. "Quince, I'll make sure ya alright. Don't ya worry. Like I said, ya dad is just on vacation. Keep living how you normally do. Pinky and Brian are movin' in to the mansion. They'll keep am ear out for any business and collections to continue as normal. Business will run as usual." 

After a few more pleas and tears, I ended the call with Quincey more a ball of nerves than I was before. Now that I told him and we agreed to keep everythin' hush until the right time, I could go home to Poppy and figure this shit out between us tonight after all. I needed to know if I had a life with her, or if I was going to be a Mafia Boss. I didn't have time to waste in choosin'. I made it to my car and turned on the ignition. I pulled out yet another cigarette to take a few drags before tossin' it out the window and practically flyin' to her place. After all, what I did was in part for her. I wanted to be with her more than anythin'. Sure I let myself reflect on leavin' her outta my life for a split second, but who the fuck was I kidding. I'm in love with her. And now that there was no target on my back, I could go home to her and hopefully into open arms. I would explain everythin' to her. Assure her there is no more danger. This was the life I chose. 

********************

Poppy POV

A little past 1 am, I heard Blue barking like crazy! I sat up in bed and looked around quickly. I listened for any sound of an intruder. Thats when I heard the knocking. 'Who the hell could possibly be here at 1 am?', I asked myself. It better not be a drunken Julri again.  
I swung legs off the bed and made a dash for the front door. "Who is it?", I called out to the unknown person. A deep familiar voice made my heart soar. "Its me, Bobby. I've come home." 

To be continued.......


	11. Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy has some sexy dreams and Tora returns home!!!

Night Before Tora's Return~ 

Poppy POV (*Dreams)

I stretched my limbs and got up from the bed to the smell of fresh cooked bacon and maple syrup. I smiled to myself as I remembered the man that slept next to me. His print still indented into his side of our bed. I got up grinning from ear to ear and made my way to the bathroom first. Washing up and brushing the kinks out of my hair, I looked in the mirror at myself. I was glowing. At only 19 years old, I have the whole world ahead of me. And with Tora, it was going in the right direction. Opening the bathroom door, I fixed my lingerie, pumping up my boobs as if they needed any more help poking out of the top of the flimsy fabric, and made my way to the kitchen. Rounding the corner, there he was..... dressed in nothing but a cowboy hat. His muscular back and firm ass on full display as he flipped the pancakes in the skillet with ease as if he had done this only 1 million times before. He must have heard my footsteps because before I could reach him, he spun around with a smirk and tipped the top of his hat toward me in welcome. "Well good mornin' there, gorgeous", he said in a deep country accent that I couldn't recognize. Ugh. This has got to be a dream. But I'll be damned if I wake up any time soon! 

He turned over ever so slightly, just enough for me to make out how happy he was to see me. I blushed as he caught me openly gawking at his body. His golden eyes seemed to swim with lust and amusement as he observed my outfit from last night. No doubt remembering what we did last night. What did we do? This IS a dream after all. Again, I could feel the blood rushing to my head as I cast my eyes elsewhere and tried to change the subject from my very naked and fucking hot ass COWBOY boyfriend, Tora. Dude. I was going to get him a cowboy hat and make this a reality if it was the last thing I did. Walking up slowly, you know, since this is my dream and I can do whatever it is I like, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly to my chest. I kissed the tattoo on his back and rested my head on him. Turning backward he said, "Missed me that much already, Sweetheart?" I nodded and giggled. "I miss you the moment I don't feel your warm body next to me, Tora. You literally are a human furnace. And.... what's up with the hat?" I let him go and moved to his side to get a better view of that beautiful face. His dimples deepened as he spoke. "Thought ya might like it. I know how much girls fancy cowboys, firemen, models, hell, any man in uniform. This is my uniform. A hat. Do ya approve?"

Smiling at him and smacking his bare ass with a giggle, I replied, "You bet, cowboy. Now after all this here food is eaten, you going to let me go for a ride on that saddle of yours?" Tora finished placing the bacon on a plate and washed his hands before turning completely to face me. What a damn sight to see. I guess I can give a visual for all of you thirsty gals out there. Tall, six foot 3 and every bit of him is chiseled to Gods like a statue. His shoulders were broad with tattoos of vibrant flowers and koi winding from the top down to his wrists, combined with the finished product on his chest. Is that.... Poppy flowers? Hm. And his left leg has a tiger ready to pounce out that looked so realistic, I could swear it's eyes moved. His hair was loose under the hat and hung down over his shoulders in silky black untamed waves. His golden eyes pierced mine like cupid's arrow pierces a lover's heart. Tora's lashes were so long, dark and thick that any woman would be insanely jealous. They casted shadows on his cheekbones whenever he looked down. Then there was the curve and dip of his hips and his length now touching his thigh awaiting it's master's command making my mouth water. His penis was beautifully made. Thick, long, and oh so smooth and veiny. He was shaved down below, so I could make out his soft balls cradling his engorged cock. Mmm. Who needs a dream breakfast when you have THAT standing in front of you. Especially when THAT man is looking at you like he wants to eat you in one gulp. And what's that? A tattoo of my... NAME! Right at the crease of the right side of his pelvis in cursive. Wow. 

Tora moved the short distance toward me and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. Looking down, I caressed his length in my hand lovingly as he growled low above my head. He bent down and bit the tip of my ear playfully before lowering himself to suck on my neck, leaving a purple mark that would smart for the next few days, but I didn't care. This was my dream, so I wanted him to explore my body like never before. I wasn't as shy here with him as I was in reality. I couldn't help but feel empowered by the way I made him feel. The way he moaned my name when I touched his body. The way he closed his eyes in ecstasy as my lips move over the head of his cock down to the base in a slow and throaty up and down motion. I love this man. Every inch of him. "Tora, I love you", I cooed as I touched my name and followed the cursive letters with my index finger lightly, so that it tickled him. "I love ya, too, Poppy. More than anything in this world." Looking up at him, I knew that even though this was a dream.... he loved me. Wherever he was out there, he was thinking of me just as I was thinking of him right now. Loving me. Touching me. Longing to be with me. Tora was my dream man. The only man that infiltrated my mind and made me melt just like he did in reality. All I saw was images of him in my mind. It made me fill up with so much love inside that I felt like I could cry with happiness. He made me feel complete. He made me feel like this empty place I lived all alone was now a home. My half heart was now whole. 

"Tora!", I called out into the night air as he pumped wildly inside of me, my head leaning back in his strong arms as he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he dove in and out of my wet core. He was looking directly down at me, mouth slightly open as he panted. His breathing was steady with my own as we both tried to catch our breath amidst our love making. He carried me to the couch and set me down on my back without removing himself from inside of me. Breakfast forgotten! He spread my legs and I grabbed them at the thighs as he moved deeper and deeper. My lungs proved to be reliable as I yelled out in pleasure. "Yes, Yes.. YES! OH TORA PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T STOP! I NEED YOU!" Kissing me gently on the lips, he said, "Wouldn't dream of it, Sweetheart. I plan on fuckin' ya dizzy." Smirking, I took off his hat and threw it across the room. "Now you're completely naked. Just like the day you were born. And oh.... what a sight you are, Tora. A beautiful sight." I never left eye contact with him as I uttered those words. He bent down again to take my lips in his, his tongue darting out into my open mouth. His kiss was everything. I melted into him as he ground into me, holding on to his strong arms for support. 

*RING RING RING!! 

I could feel his hands all over my body, cupping breasts....my ass...grabbing my throat as he thrust deeper.

*RING RING RING!!

What's that ringing? Is it part of my dream?....Shit.. I don't want to wake up yet....UGH! 

*RING RING RING!! 

.................

I sat up and took a deep breath as if my soul had just returned to my body. It was my phone ringing. I jumped over to the nightstand and grabbed it. Oh my God! Tora?! 

************************

Present Day- 

Tora POV

"Its me, Bobby. I've come home." My nerves were on edge. I hadn't seen her in a while and I couldn't wait to wrap her in my arms. All this fucked up shit I just had to go through, I needed to feel her. She swung the door open, and jumped up. I caught her and swung her around in a circle. "Tora, I missed you so much. I was so worried about you! I'm so happy your home safe." She cried softly in the crook of my shoulder. I squeezed her tighter. "Hopefully I'll never have to leave ya again, Bobby. I don't want to spend another day without seein' ya beautiful face." She lifted her head and I wiped away her tears with my thumb. Smiling, she leaned in to kiss me. I didn't know just how much I missed her lips until they were on mine again. Warm, familiar, tasty. 

She brought me in and I slammed the door behind us, locking it quickly and returning my attention to the angel in my arms. We went straight toward the bedroom. "I know you mist be tired. Did you need to shower first, or you want to go to bed? Or neither! Are you hungry?", she asked animatedly. I laughed. "I could use a quick shower and a meal, Bobby. If ya up to it. Maybe a little dessert after.", I said close to her ear. When she looked up at me, I raised my eyebrows and she giggled. "I have a surprise for you later. Just a little something I picked up yesterday.", she said. Hmmm...wonder what it could be. "You're the best gift I could ever have, babe. But thank you." She grinned at that with a hint of....mischief in her eyes? What did she get? 

I got a quick shower and threw on a pair of sweats and a tank she had laid out for me. Coming out of the bathroom, I could smell a delicious aroma. Beautiful, could cook, organized, body of a goddess, and smart as hell. What more could a guy ask for? When I approached her in the kitchen, I caressed her back and kissed the top of her head in greeting. We ate In peace, chatting about everything that she had done the past few days. I kept hold of what I had been through.Maybe another day. After our meal, we cleaned up together and she took me by the hand to the bedroom. There was a cowboy hat laying on top of her bed. I smirked. "Bobby, that the gift ya got me?" She blushed and went to pick it up. "I had a little thought that you might be super hot with just this hat on. And a nice deep country voice." I chuckled and took off my clothes right then and there. I took the hat from her hands and placed it on my head. "Well little lady, how do I look?" I had my hands on my hips, completely naked before her. "Like a dream.", she said with a wide grin. She reached for me and stroked my hard dick in her hands before placing the tip in her mouth.. Fucking hell! This was one hell of a welcome home. 

To be continued......


End file.
